Confessions of An Earth Guardian
by Sokai
Summary: Cornelia Hale always thought that Will Vandom and her life would remain just as predictable as it always has throughout the years. So how, exactly, does she feel when an unexpected and life changing event suddenly makes it anything but? /'TRG'-Related/
1. Audio Entry Number One

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _So . . . ignore this little 'side project' or 'side story' altogether, please, if, numbah one, you don't like Cornelia; numbah two, you believe she/I are trying to do a bit of, if you'll forgive me, 'attention whoring' (which I'm not at ALL, and those who know me/my stories generally know that that's not my style); and numbah three, mainly care to know Will's insights, and Will's insights, alone regarding this overall royal journey of hers._

_I mainly did this, probably only chapter, or 'entry,' as a gift for one of my friends, who, like a lot of others who've been reading 'The Royal Guardian,' have asked repeatedly if I wouldn't do a Corny point of view, seeing as she is clearly a major part of the overall tale, alongside Caleb (whose insights, according to Yellow 14, are about to revealed), and obviously Will._

_Truth be told, I wasn't going to grant any of them said request, with all due respect, as I'd have preferred someone else take a whack at it, instead, if at all, or to maybe merely chat online somewhere about it, I don't know. But damned if I didn't feel guilty about it, and also don't honestly find writing about this overall tale to be rather therapeutic, as I'd already admitted not too long ago._

_It's a nice downtime in between my chaotic schedule, juggling married life and the vile Visa crusade on behalf of my hubby-bubby, writing (and sadly rewriting, lately) my two, too-long-for-my-own-good books (which is a good part of the reason why I feel like I've been writing them for forever, in between the unfortunate and recent Writer's Block and MASSIVE stress I'd experienced not too long ago), usually at once (as that's how my Muse generally works, and so far, at least, rather successfully), and getting ready to be a first time Auntie. =)_

_So . . . yeah. Forgiveness all around for any sort of delays within updates, responses, or anything like that on my end for anyone involved! You know your continued interest and overall support is greatly appreciated, never fear, nor doubt. =)_

_Anyhow, back to this . . . 'side story' . . . thing. I don't know how Yellow 14 actually set up his Caleb story, if it's first or third person, and I definitely didn't want this one of 'Cornelia's Side of the Story' to be identical to Will's style, naturally, otherwise, what would be the point? Besides, I can't honestly imagine Cornelia bothering much anymore with diaries and such, now that she's a senior within high school. So I'd decided to set it up 'Felicity' style. =) You know, the show, and how the main charrie of the same name would send audio letters of sorts to her old friend, Sally, all about her day and what have you. I figured seeing as Elyon's still in Metamoor and pretty much missing a good chunk of Cornelia's high school life and happenings, I'd have her 'verbally write' to her, instead._

_And thus, I give you (those bothering with this, anyway) Corny's opener (which, yes, naturally coincides with WILL'S opener from the main story). . . . The whole it being Halloween then and soon to be Halloween NOW in real life is purely coincidental. LoL_

* * *

><p>This storychapter was created in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number One: Tuesday, October 31st, Eleven-Fifty-Two, P.M.:<em>

_My Dearest, Best Pal, Elyon,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I really wish you could have been here on your special day, or that I could have been there, instead. . . ._

_I know that I probably should be used to it by now, the whole not seeing one another every day anymore, including on each of our birthdays, but it still feels almost like yesterday when you left Heatherfield - Left Earth for good, in order to rule over the citizens of Metamoor as their fantastic queen. _

_Sometimes . . . it gets pretty hard for me to cope without having you right-right here, to dish the latest piece of gossip with, or to vent about the various annoyances that my bratty sister, Lillian usually enacts pretty much on a daily basis._

_She may be three years older from when you'd last personally seen her, Elle, but she's still just as irritating as always. She and I hopefully make it to our 'Golden Years' in the future, and she'll probably still be just as irritating as always. . . ._

_I digress._

_The last thing I'd like to do is talk all about my unfortunate relation on this thing, when I can't even stand to think about her most of the time._

_I know what you're probably wondering now, though: 'Why are you using a tape recorder to speak to me, Cornelia, when you normally just wrote me letters in the past, and asked Blunk to Fold over to my palace to deliver them for you?' _

_I know._

_But, as we both know by now, Blunk's retired from the adventurous lifestyle, and is living a presumably peaceful life on Zamballa with his little wife . . . whatever her name is, and his mother . . . also whatever her name is._

_Sorry. I've forgotten their names over time. _

_My point is, now that Blunk's out of permanent commission, I'm sure you've noticed by now that our formerly frequent correspondences have grown a little light over the years._

_Plus, I honestly haven't had much time to write, period, for anything other than homework assignments. It is my senior year in high school now, after all; everything has just become busy, busy, busy within the lives of a lot of kids our age, you know?_

_Well, none more hectic than yours, I'm sure, what with presiding over an entire kingdom and everything, since you were only fourteen-years-old when you first began. Not many teenagers nowadays can lay claim to such bragging rights as that, after all._

_Anyway, I've even stopped keeping an active diary, as well, like I used to when we were younger. God, remember how I used to rush home everyday, just to chronicle every last moment of my daily experiences, especially pertaining to whatever crush I might have had at the time?_

_It was always pretty important to me back then, but now it seems rather juvenile. . . ._

_But I suppose that this isn't quite the same thing, given that, number one: There are no pens, pencils, or pieces of paper involved; number two: This isn't a diary, really; and number three: Doing things this way saves me a boatload of time in the process, as talking is infinitely a lot faster than writing, naturally._

_This is merely me, wishing to send 'audio letters' to my oldest friend, so she'll no longer be kept within the dark about life over here in Heatherfield, and have to always wait until a potential disaster might occur before Will bothers to open a new Fold over there, herself._

_Of course, in that case, it now begs the question of how will I get this cassette over to you, once I've finished with tonight's recording?_

_Oh, well._

_I guess I'll just tell Will to start initiating weekly trips over to Metamoor from now on, and not merely when it's Guardian-related._

_After all, we all know how very persuasive I can be._

_Oh!_

_But speaking of Will!_

_You will so not believe what happened earlier tonight, Elyon!_

_Talk about absolutely mortifying!_

_I know that I shouldn't be finding glee within this particular calamity, especially since it had happened to one of our good friends and all, but you really had to have been there . . . although knowing you, if you had been, you probably would have immediately scolded me for having found the overall situation to be a bit comical._

_Anyway, let me start at the beginning, before I completely use up all of the tape with my miscellaneous side comments at this rate._

_See, obviously, seeing as it is Halloween tonight, the usual 'Trick or Treat' and/or associated party scene was happening._

_And one of the biggest ones - Parties, that is, that everyone who's anyone has been talking about for ages now has been Eddie Benoni's._

_Oh, sorry._

_Sometimes I keep forgetting that a lot of the people I now know you don't, as well, seeing as I've met most of them since having first started high school._

_I'm still so used to just mentioning anyone at random with you, and you'd instantly know who I'm talking about. . . ._

_God, I'm doing it again. The whole lamenting, 'Woe is me' dilemma._

_But it's just that I really do miss you tons, girlie, you know that. The others are awesome friends, too, of course, but like I said already, you're my oldest friend, Elyon . . . so I guess I still am prone to moments of unattractive self-pity and loneliness, while wishing that you couldn't have been a princess, and later, queen of a kingdom within this realm, instead. _

_Just so totally sucks that we didn't get to experience high school life together, after all, like we'd always used to anticipate when we were kids. . . ._

_A-Anyway, too many tangents._

_Back to Eddie Benoni and his rockin' party, which, by the way, truly was rockin', to the max._

_His name is actually Edwin, but a lot of us just call him 'Eddie,' for short, mainly at his insistence, really._

_He's definitely upper class material like Yours Truly, with a family history worth billions upon billions, thanks to his famous painter and art collector of a grandfather, or great-grandfather, I don't remember which anymore._

_The kid's super rich, just trust me on this one, Elle._

_And super sweet, too! And yes, I will admit, quite dishy, as well!_

_Don't get me wrong, though, of course, because you know that Caleb is the man of my dreams - Literally, and always will be._

_But you also know that I've never been above giving credit where credit is due, where handsomeness is concerned, after all. And Eddie is precisely that._

_He seems to have the entire package, really: Rich, smart, very cute, very nice, and very unattached. If you were here, I would so totally put in a good word for you and see if I couldn't work my magic, of the non-Guardian variety on him!_

_And if you were here, I know that I probably wouldn't even have to try very hard, anyway, because next to me, of course, you've always been one of the hottest girls in our entire school district, Elle! So, naturally, Eddie would most likely have asked you out by now if he knew you . . . that is, if he didn't appear to have such an . . . acquired taste, if you will._

_What do I mean by that, you might be wondering?_

_It's simple, really. Well, maybe not so simple, as it still honestly boggles even my mind._

_Of all of the girls dear, sweet, popular Eddie could possibly have or go for, he seems to have set his sights solely upon Irma, of all girls!_

_Irma._

_Our Irma._

_What is he thinking? Is he even thinking?_

_I don't know him fantastically well or anything, in truth, so my guess would be about as good as yours upon the matter, naturally, in that case. _

_But, really, now! Yes, all right, I can admit to you, and you, alone, that I do . . . have love for Irma, as she obviously is my friend, and for years now. But, speaking as a truthful, open friend of hers, what could she possibly offer to someone like Eddie besides a constant barrage of everyday, run of the mill and super stale jokes and incessant sarcasm?_

_It doesn't even matter, anyway, seeing as the girl has continually snubbed the poor guy, and avidly denies any sort of respect for him, let alone attraction, pretty much on a daily basis. It's like she actually thinks she's better than he is, probably all in thanks to that horrid little radio show of hers, and the so called power she feels she now has, seeing as she generally never shuts up about it._

_Did I mention that to you before in the past, Elyon? About how Irma's the head deejay and manager for our school's radio station? Yep. 'Again.' First Sheffield Institute, and now Sheffield High. What both Principal Knickerbocker, and our high school's Principal Brooks were thinking in allowing such a nut job like her on the airwaves, I'll never comprehend._

_But, then again, that appears to be one of the job requirements for a lot of existing deejays out there, as the rest of the morning shows within this city are just as insufferable as Irma's. So I guess she's perhaps found her calling._

_In any case, I suppose that, just this once, I can give 'thanks' for our little Water Guardian's asinine radio show, as it had been the reason why Eddie had decided to throw tonight's Halloween party in the first place - A year in advance, at that, thank you very much!_

_He even had me beat in that department, as you know I normally reserve at least six months or so in advance in order to plan the most righteous of righteous soirées, naturalment! _

_But, just this once, I'd managed to have forgiveness within my heart over it, as, not only would it be a ball, not just some simple 'party,' but also would be held within Eddie's colossal mansion! I know that it is a bit . . . uncommon, as it were, to have a 'Halloween Ball,' given the 'doom and gloom' sort of holiday Halloween generally is._

_True._

_But far be it for me to complain over the chance to deck myself out within something super glamorous, n'est pas? Even if everyone else probably would have been dressed within the usual, stupidly stupid ghost, pirate, and monster costumes for the occasion . . . which majority of Eddie's guests were, I might add._

_Oh, well. _

_It just meant more eyes would have been on me, since I, of course, did not go to the ball tonight looking like some two month old corpse, or something gross like that. But I'll come back to all of that in a sec._

_Tangents, tangents. . . ._

_Irma would tell you otherwise if you were here, Elle, as she'd spent the last year telling everyone else who'd care to listen that she 'is absolutely not the reason Eddie decided to plan a Halloween party!' But everyone and their mother, really, knows better . . . especially all of the girls who currently want him for themselves, much to their united chagrin. _

_And that's where Irma's ridiculous little radio show comes back into play, as she had been busy griping about our school's Halloween dance last year over the air, and how it was seriously lacking within the creepy department - Which it admittedly had been._

_That little rant had bestowed onto her one day of detention, along with three blissful days - For me, anyway - off the school's airwaves. Something about how Principal Brooks felt the occasion could have sparked a heated frenzy within the student population over it, and other possible issues they may have against the school board._

_I don't know. The man's actions had been pretty hasty and a bit cowardly, if you ask me, but whatever. It did grant me a few days of peace, so I suppose I can't rightfully complain._

_Bottom line, Eddie had promptly grown inspired by our girl's declaration, because the following day he was already making grand announcements of his equally grand venue, and voilà! A year later and here we are, finally, having experienced one of the best social gatherings our school has seen in pretty much ages! Well, whenever I haven't put together anything, myself, of course._

_As previously stated and expected, a great deal of my schoolmates ended up going as many a really juvenile and worn out persona, including the girls. I mean, Heaven bless them, as you know, but it really was a tad embarrassing to have been seen with them tonight. They just looked like they were still trapped within their middle school mindset! Or worse, elementary school!_

_Taranee didn't look too bad, in truth, although she was one of fifty-plus 'Princess Jasmine' lookalikes packed within that ballroom, so it honestly didn't matter. And then she also lost a few points by having Martin Tubbs of all people to be her escort for the evening, as a really disastrous 'Prince Aladdin.' _

_Why didn't she just have Nigel be her date, instead? Yeah, I know, and they're still together, no worries. It's just that the idiot had to go and get himself grounded just in time for tonight's ball, thanks to the really lame prank he tried to pull on one of our rival schools. I still don't really know what T. sees in that boy most of the time, Elle. . . ._

_Anyhow, after Taranee, it pretty much went downhill from there with the rest of the girls, as Irma had the nerve to dress up as, if you can believe it, me! Yes, I know! Totally impossible, especially for the likes of her! She came with a long, blonde wig and one of my old figure skating costumes and everything - Which I'm not really sure how she'd gotten her hands on it, although she claimed to have made a replica of it, along with the wig, as well._

_I'd have complimented her sewing and crafting skills and said that she had the good makings of a competent 'Cosplayer' for it, if she hadn't also then stated that it was meant to be more of a gag, than some sort of homage I'd foolishly thought her efforts to be, initially._

_As if!_

_And then there was our dear, traditionally-whacked-out-of-her-gourd Hay Lin, and how she'd evidently thought it would be 'really neat' to go as a stupid mummy to Eric's 'Young Elvis' get up - Which he didn't do too bad a job of, if I do say so, myself. Pretty hunky at times, that boy can be._

_Anyway, everything so totally backfired on the cooky Air Guardian, since she ended up overdoing it with the bandages, and spent most of the evening tripping over herself, the poor girl._

_But, ooh! _

_Speaking of 'tripping over herself,' Elyon, we can finally get back to the focus of Will, ohhh, my God!_

_Talk about grotesquely embarrassing!_

_Okay, see, you know me, I just had to make a sort of grand entrance within a grand setting, right? So while everyone else in our school was pretty much already there within Eddie's super gorgeous ballroom, including my delicious 'Tarzan-'attired Caleb - Yes, so totally with the loincloth and everything - I'd decided to hang back a bit._

_And with the breathtaking little number I had on, could you blame me? It was this absolutely stunning, medieval-styled and cream colored ball gown, aptly named the 'Queen Guinevere,' I might add, with a princess-like, flowing silhouette train that was attached to the bodice area , and bedazzled with little flecks of gold!_

_I saw it, as Fate had clearly intended for me to, last year, just a few days after Eddie's announcement about hosting tonight's Halloween Ball. I had finished my World History homework early, as always, of course, and so decided to do a bit of online shopping to get a head start on whatever sort of attire I'd ultimately choose for the occasion._

_And after only a few minutes of searching, I promptly spotted it within a separate ad upon the first costume website I had gone to! It was a bit expensive, I'll admit, but considering how ravishing - And limited within stock it was, money was no object! Although, as you know, it generally never is for me, really._

_And then, of course, I'd done up my hair into an extremely time consuming, albeit super worth it fancy updo, so there was absolutely no way Caleb - And everyone else within attendance - wouldn't immediately fawn over me! And considering the gown's price, rarity, and online-purchase-only deal, I was pretty confident that no other girl would dare try to mimic me. . . ._

_That is, that's what I'd thought, until I arrived within Eddie's ballroom, and there, standing before me at the top of his super long staircase was Will, adorned within the identical gown!_

_I know! The nerve, right?_

_She'd even attempted to fashion her hair sort of within the same type of hairstyle as mine, as well! It's like Taranee had secretly read my mind all last and this year, and informed Will about my intended vestments, because, I mean, there is just no other way!_

_And how in the world did she manage to afford such an outfit in the first place? She doesn't even have a full time job, or even a part time job, at that, seeing as she only helps out Matt's grandfather at his pet shop from time to time._

_So it's really more like a hobby, than an actual occupation._

_And I'm so sure that Mr. Olsen could afford to dish out the beaucoup bucks it would require for Will to have afforded that gown, either. He's a nice, elderly man and all, but let's face it: That establishment of his is just a little hole in the wall, especially nowadays, with all of the bigger and better conglomerate sort of animal related stores popping up every day._

_Ugh. I know, I know. I'm overdoing it again with the speaking before I properly think habit I sometimes get. I'm sorry. But I'm just a little miffed about it, that's all . . . okay, so maybe a little more than just 'a little miffed about it.'_

_It's just that Will so totally ruined my solo entrance!_

_She was just standing there, like she wasn't sure whether or not she should go through with carrying on throughout the rest of the evening dressed like a high society princess, like me, instead of having come dressed as . . . I don't know. A pauper, or a giant frog, since she's still so very obsessed with the vile creatures._

_You know, just something more her speed, is the point I'm trying to make._

_When I saw her, I'd truthfully wanted to initially tell her off, I was that inwardly outraged, especially since Caleb and everyone else were already starting to look up towards the staircase, and more likely were looking at her, instead of me._

_But I managed to hold my tongue, and said as sweetly as I could: 'Oh, my God, Will! No way! I guess great minds think alike, because we have the same exact gown! I'm surprised, since - No offense, it's pretty pricey! Still, no one will mistake us for twins, since - No offense again, I pull it off better.'_

_Well, what? I just had to still let her know, even if it wasn't as subtle as I'd originally intended, that I was not pleased with the 'Doppelganger Routine' she was now forcing us to endure for the rest of that evening._

_And besides! I really did pull it off infinitely better, you know. Since I'm still wearing it and look every bit as perfect as when I'd first left the penthouse five hours ago, I'll take a quick pic and send it along with this cassette so you can see for yourself._

_Anyway, until then, back to the 'story.'_

_So I say this, and Will's just sort of looking at me like a deer caught within a pair of headlights, and I just completely dismiss it and look over her head to lock eyes with Caleb, who was happily beaming from ear to ear, I'm just as happy to report!_

_This night so totally had 'Romance City' written all over it . . . you know, even though it's traditionally an evening wrought with fear and gruesome antics of our fellow peers._

_At least, tonight was meant to be filled with nothing but cuddling and making out for Caleb and I, but Will had to go and ruin it. I know! Super insensitive of me, again, especially considering she really could have __gotten hurt, had it not been for me._

_Because before I knew it, the girl lets out this pretty deafening sort of screech, before suddenly falling backwards and down the seemingly never-ending flight of marble stairs!_

_While everyone else within the room - Who'd honestly paid attention, that is, given that the ballroom was pretty vast and packed by then - was busy gasping and too stunned to make a move to help, I'd already sprung into action, myself, and promptly used my Telekinesis to greatly slow down her previously fast paced descent._

_And wouldn't you know it that I didn't even get a 'Thank you' for it? Not even one word, period, as Will ended up immediately hoofing it out of the ballroom altogether, before me and the other girls could have even reached her!_

_I know that, clearly, she was feeling understandably embarrassed, but come on, now! She didn't have to leave Eddie's party and miss it complete!y! And after a year's worth of its hype building up and possessing her own excitement about it, as well, like everyone else? What a total waste!_

_Had that been me - Which it never would have been, of course - I'd have just sucked it up, and either played the sympathy card, which I doubt, though, since I'm nobody's fool, or would have just said I'd done it on purpose. You know, like something for the occasion, to scare everyone and get them within the holiday spirit._

_Anyway, I'm sure that Will's doing just fine right now and is no worse for the wear or whatever, so that's part of why I'm not sweating the overall episode. I mean, she's been able to survive scrapes against the likes of Phobos . . . er, sorry to mention him again like that, after our fairly unanimous agreement never to do so again._

_My point is that if Will can duke it out against great dangers like the one he'd kept slinging our way, then I'm sure that a little tumble down a few, okay, a lot of stairs is no biggie. See? I'm really not against the girl, Elle, I told you! I have no reason to be, anyway . . .not unless she starts acting like Irma, or starts wearing more of the same clothing as me like my gown, because then we might have a problem._

_But, nope. I dare say that good ol', predictable Will Vandom will continue to be precisely that._

_Anyway, I'd better wrap this up, before I really do use up all of this cassette before I get to say a few concluding words! Just know that everyone still misses you, of course, Eddie's ball had been a smashing success . . . well, I mean, even though Will's unfortunate fiasco did seem to distract the others a bit, including Caleb, as well, which so totally put a damper on the whole romantic vibe I was hoping for between us._

_But, oh well. There will be plenty of other nights - And days, too, to 'wow!' my man, like always!_

_All in all, it was a pretty good Halloween, especially since I didn't have to spend it toting Lillian around like the last two years in a row, with our parents conveniently always having some place 'important' to be, while they leave her in my care within the 'Trick or Treat' department._

_Ugh. . . ._

_The only thing which I definitely know would have made tonight even better was if you had been here with me, again, Elyon . . . then we could have shared a magical, fancy evening, with me within my perfect gown, and you within one of your gorgeous queenly robes, and totally owned Eddie's party!_

_Talk about an eighteenth birthday event to remember!_

_But being a queen and all, and now officially legal - Lucky you - I'm sure that you probably had a super monster bash - No pun intended - at the palace, anyway. If so, I want to hear all about it within reply, __and hope that you had someone there take pictures, or paint a scene by scene portrait or whatever for it!_

_Next year, especially since I'll be off on my own at college, I am definitely going to be there on your birthday, Elle, I promise. Besides, who knows if the girls and I will even still be appointed Guardians by that time, what with most likely going off within different directions within the scholastic sense and all?_

_If The Oracle does decide to 'pull the plug' on us by that time, then I hope you'll work your magic and make a permanent, private Fold of sorts for Yours Truly to use at any time!_

_Until such a time may occur, I'll end this audio letter here, and simply say again that I miss you, am thinking of you, and hope to see you soon, Elyon . . . and Happy Birthday._

_Love Always,_

_Cornelia."_

**- End of Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Um... yeah. There you go, again, mainly for 'you.' You know who you are, again, I say. =) I hope you liked it! And I hope anyone else choosing to read liked it, as well. Methinks I got Corny's 'voice' down well, at least the more so animated series voice down, with just a teeny tiny splash of comic voice...oh, and then also the 'voice' I'd established for her within this overall tale thus far. As I'd said before, had I not have continued the main story within first person, as I hadn't been sure of at the beginning, this was what I'd planned on doing. That is, keep it within third person, rather, and obviously focus on each of the Guardian's thoughtsreactions to Will's new life changes and all. At least now, it's sort of happened. **

**Also, again, I wasn't planning to put this up for a long while, if at all, but 'You' kept pressuring me to do it do it do it NOW, so fine. Here's the start, anyway. I say YOU take over from here on out, Kyle. BAM! I said your name, even though you didn't really want me to, so there...sorry. =) At least now you and the fair amount of others who'd always wondered exactly what Corny's been thinking now know...at least on that night, anyway. LoL**

**No worries. The next chapter for the main tale should be out soon...enough, I hope. Still excited because it's finally approaching the 'bigger' climax of the overall story, so it should be fun to see everyone's reaction once it's out. =)**

**Again, hope it was enjoyed, this!)**


	2. Audio Entry Number Two

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Slow start in terms of response, but that's all right. Week day, work day, school day, and it's only been up for less than a day, as well. =) At least my buddy Kyle (and evidently 'his old lady') liked it a great deal, which was really my main concern in the first place. And now, Yellow 14 likes it, as well, as he'd just reviewed for it. So thank YOU, again, too!_

_This one's slightly shorter than the former, premiere chapter, but that's all right. Will hadn't honestly bumped into Corny much the day after Eddie's Halloween party, and when she had, she was primarily grossed out by the makeout session she had been forced to witness during their shared lunch period. LoL_

_At any rate, enjoy (Kyle . . . and also Yellow, I guess)!_

* * *

><p>This chapter was createdwritten in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Two: Wednesday, November 1st, Five-Fifteen, P.M.:<em>

_Dear Elyon,_

_I really ought to be concentrating on my homework assignments, which are usually quite time consuming and grueling -You know, given that all of my classes this year are AP level, of course - but I can't._

_Concentrate, that is._

_I guess I'm just feeling a little bit distracted from the day I've had today, and over everyone's behavior being really different . . . even Caleb's. _

_Well, I mean, just about everyone, anyway, I spoke to kept wanting to talk mainly about Will and her stupid little fall last night at Eddie's Halloween ball, more than they wanted to talk about the actual ball, itself - Which is precisely what I was much more interested within._

_I know that I'm probably sounding a bit insensitive to you all over again, Elyon, but it really was annoying. Especially since I know for fact, now, that Will's just fine! I saw her for myself today during lunch, like always, and she wasn't contused, limping, bleeding, or anything like that._

_And she'd even said so, herself, that she was feeling just fine, and that last night's debacle didn't even matter to her, after Taranee had openly asked her about it._

_So then, in that case, would someone please explain to me what the giant obsession over that particular issue is with practically everyone within my school? It was so buzz worthy that it evidently earned its own name: 'Pulling a Will.'_

_I know, right?_

_How mondo lame can you get?_

_But that's what I heard Martin and some of his fellow geek-bait friends whispering about from behind me during AP Calc this morning, and again from the Grumpers during gym class later on this afternoon. When I finally bothered to ask about it, they told me that that's what 'everyone's' calling anything as 'monumentally embarrassing as what Will had experienced last night during Eddie's party!'_

_So, I guess a lot more than just 'a few' people did catch Will's tumble than I originally thought, huh?_

_But, honestly, now. It was really no big deal! A lot, much more fascinating and entertaining things had occurred last night immediately thereafter, as well as throughout the remainder of the festivities, you know! But practically our entire student body was acting like Will's clumsy moment was the most riveting thing to happen since the dawn of time!_

_And no, before you even think it, I am not being jealous, Elle! What's there to be jealous of? First off, it is Will, we're talking about, here, after all. When comparing the two of us, it's honestly like a 'Beauty and the Beast' concept, really, what with her disastrously, tomboyish ways and all, and my . . . well, all around elegance!_

_I'm just merely trying to point out that it was a bit excessive for our peers to have spent sooo so much time talking about the girl, when she'd only been there for like, fifteen seconds out of the five hours Eddie had kept his Halloween bash going._

_Frankly, I didn't even know that so many people actually knew Will, or knew of her and by name, at that, anyway. She hasn't exactly ever made a great deal of waves throughout our entire high school experience, after all. Not like me, what with my figure skating, talent show contributions, frequent social gathering organizations and the like! _

_Even the other girls have achieved a bit more than she has, too, with Hay Lin and her continuing artwork which is pretty much well known throughout our school district by now; Taranee's admittedly impressive handiwork where her photography is concerned and having won quite a few awards for it; and even Irma, with . . . I suppose, her stupid radio show, and some of her infrequent, although pretty . . . respectable appearances within some of our school plays in the past few years. Don't ever let her know that I just admitted that she's a pretty good actress . . . even more so than I, or I'll never speak to you again!_

_My point, though, is that each of us have actually done something productive, and changed over time because of it. Will hasn't. Not really, anyway. Well, yeah, okay, so she has her swim team and everything, and is pretty damned good at that, all right. I'll concede to that, as well. _

_Fine._

_But other than that, she doesn't honestly do much, or stand out much, I should say. Not within our scholastic setting, at least, anyway. I guess it's a bit difficult for me not to be admittedly biased, some, as most of the time I honestly still see her as the shy, insecure little 'Newbie' who'd first arrived to Heatherfield, even though she really has grown a bit more confident over time. At least, where her Guardian duties are concerned, anyhow._

_Beyond that, though, I can't, for the life of me, see what the great obsession over her today was all about - And at the cost of avid conversation about my 'Queen Guinevere' gown, at that!_

_Yes! Fine! That's also a bit part of why I was feeling a tad irked by the 'Pulling a Will' focus today! I mean, wouldn't you, if you'd spent such a great deal of time primping, and you'd only received about a handful of active compliments and comments about your overall appearance?_

_Inconceivable, really._

_But, actually . . . the main 'bother' of today had been Caleb, to tell the truth, Elle._

_That is, he had thankfully - For his sake, rather - been one of the people to say how gorgeous I looked last night, and had done so during and after Eddie's party, including this morning once more, when we met up like we usually do before heading to lunch._

_And we'd even managed to 'make up for lost time,' as it were, by rekindling the romance factor I had been hoping for last night, as well, remember? We totally most likely ended up grossing out both Will and Taranee throughout the entire period, while we alternated between sharing some of my French Fries I'd bought, and enacting some quite appropriate French Kissing!_

_God, can that man of mine kiss. . . ._

_Sorry! I can save the daydreaming about my most probable future husband for later!_

_I know it sounds like, all in all, today had been a good day, and, really? It had been . . . I guess. It's just that . . . I don't know. Something just seemed a little bit . . . off, maybe, with him. Or, at least during the times I got to see him, anyway. And how unfair is that, I might add, that the other girls, especially Will, get to see him throughout each day a lot more than I do, his girlfriend?_

_We only have lunch and gym class together, and gym class is an every other day affair! Yeah, okay, so we also usually hook up somewhere after school to do our homework together or something, even though our schedules, subject levels, and subjects, period, are completely different. Since he's surprisingly quite good at English and, of all things, poetry, I usually spend a lot of the time listening to some of the poems that teacher of his - And Will's makes him do, pretty much every day, it seems like. You know, when I'm not asking him to write a few all about me, of course. _

_Hey! If a girl's boyfriend actually doesn't seem to mind writing, as rare as that normally is - Especially for guys Caleb's age - then she'd be a fool not to try to take advantage of the situation!_

_And then, of course, after homework - If it's on the agenda for that particular day, anyway, we usually grab a bite to eat and just hang out somewhere, like the married couple we pretty much already are. And, being the almost married couple we are, that's why I could tell something was amiss with him today._

_I did ask him outright, after lunch, yes, but he just said that nothing was the matter, before asking me why do I ask. And then, naturally, I told him what I've been telling you, Elle, that he just seemed . . . distracted! I don't know!_

_I still don't know what could have been the matter, and I plan on calling him up after this to dig a little deeper if I can, but maybe it was honestly just my imagination, really. Or, maybe it could have just been the same deal as Taranee and the other girls today, too. _

_You know, about Will's 'accident.'_

_Because even though he and I were pretty much engulfed within our traditionally fiery passion for one another, for a good majority of our lunch period, whenever we'd managed to break apart and have a nibble – Of food – here, and a drink there, I would catch him looking over at Will. And he'd give her the same sort of look Taranee kept giving to her, as well, if neither of them were bothering to speak._

_Chock full of sympathetic worry, the look, really, which actually warmed my heart a bit to see. From Caleb, I mean, not Taranee. I already know that T. cares a great deal for Will, naturally; they are super best friends, after all, as you and I, and Hay Lin and Irma are._

_But I guess I just never realized - Or bothered to before, honestly - that Caleb cares for the girl, as well. I suppose he'd ought to, considering the amount of years he's known her, like the rest of us, and has pretty much put the safety and well being of his homeland within her hands time and time again, too, as you have. I mean, I could easily say here that I still would have made a fine leader to the Guardians, myself, and I still believe that . . . but Will really has gone above and beyond within that position, and has done and decided upon matters I don't think I could have, as well. And again, that admission also stays just between us!_

_My point is that, besides Guardian related missions and what have you, and of course sharing a few classes together and whatever goes on in each goes on, I can't remember the last time either of them have actually hung out together, or even if they have much in common. _

_Oh, sure, they hang out, by extension, whenever the rest of us are involved. But even then it's really no big deal to either of them, seems like. Oh, well! No skin off my nose, either way, really. Caleb's always been on the reserved, keeps-to-himself side, anyway, generally speaking, while Will . . . well, Will is just Will._

_At any rate, it still really was touching to see his silent concern for her well being, whether or not either person realized that I realized, and whether or not my guy will actually cop up to it when I give him a ring in a few._

_You know Caleb: When it comes to emotions, 'mum's' the word! At least, for and about everyone else but Yours Truly, natch!_

_Anyway, I'd probably better end this . . . pretty pointless, I'll admit, 'letter' here. I guess I just needed to verbalize my jumbled thoughts, was all, and to my best friend, of course . . . even if she isn't personally here to listen._

_I'll talk to you again, soon, all right?_

_Love you, Babe!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Cornelia."_

**- End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Eeeyeah. Yeah. 'Pretty pointless,' indeed, Corny. LoL But like she said, she needed to get it out of her, much like Will needs to get all of HER crazy crap out of HER. =) It's actually been a bit...fun, as it were, to continue to write for 'the other side,' especially since the 'voices' and tone is so completely different. It's admittedly a teeny bit 'harder' for me now, as well, since Will's 'voice' has always pretty much been mine and all that I'd thinkreact to, accordingly, as her canon character is kinda a lot like mine...Capri-frickin'-corns, I tell ya. LoL Whereas Corny's honestly more so my DAD'S cup of tea, since they're both Tauruses, and can both been pretty snooty-booty and cold...and definitely high and mighty at times. Bleh. LoL And no, that wasn't a generalized crack or whatever at Tauruses, so no worries. Was just sayin' the similarities between Corny and my dad, was all. Maybe I should just have my dad write this, instead. LoL He IS a fellow writer, anyhow. =) **

**ANYWAY! Hope this one was enjoyed for you, as well, Yellow and Kyley-Boy, and anyone else bothering to now take a gander at it.)**


	3. Audio Entry Number Three

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _What a week. Headache-City. Bleh. LoL Anyway, not much to say about this, so enjoy. Oh! And again, that I did enjoy reading Caleb's thoughts, Yellow 14; thank you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>This chapter was createdwritten in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Three: Thursday, November 2nd, Seven-Ten, P.M.:<em>

_Dear Elyon,_

_Today had definitely been one of the more stranger ones I've experienced in quite some time . . . that is, pertaining to the non-Guardian missions variety._

_It seems as though this whole week has been geared towards Will, all about Will and everything going on within her life, I swear. No, I'm not saying this out of spite or anything, Elle . . . not honestly, anyway. It's just that that's what it's been shaping out to be like so far, apparently. _

_I mean, first, there was yesterday like I told you, with nearly everyone on campus speaking about her faux pas of sorts at Eddie's Halloween venue. And then later on yesterday, a little after I'd stopped my 'letter' to you and right before I was able to call Caleb, I get a phone call, myself, from him, coincidentally, telling me how Will's mom had just finished calling his house and asking if either he or Hay Lin had seen her. _

_He sounded pretty . . . I guess you could say 'concerned?' Well, you know, like I said, sometimes it's a bit hard to tell with him and what he's thinking or feeling, even for me, and I know him the best, naturally. But seeing as he had made the passing comment that he hopes Will wouldn't stay out and about too late, since the weather here has naturally become a bit more nippy, I suppose that would constitute as 'concern.' _

_It's just a little bit . . . odd, I guess, to me, to hear him speak about her in such a way, that's all. You know, within a manner which would illustrate an actual level of legitimate 'friendship' and such between them, for all the reasons I'd mentioned in my previous letter. It sort of makes me feel a little bit like I really don't honestly know my boyfriend, or 'girlfriend' as well as I've always thought then, perhaps, even after all these years . . . hmm. . . . Or, maybe not, I don't know. Not important, really._

_Back to the evidently missing Will. _

_While I tried to reassure Caleb that Will was a big girl and could take care of herself, wherever she happened to be and why, for that matter – You know, since I'm pretty sure she was supposed to be at one of her swim team practices or whatever around that time, I think – I could hear Hay Lin frantically gabbing away, presumably on her cellphone, within the background to Irma, also presumably, all about it._

_I wasn't honestly feeling all that worried about the overall situation because, first off, we all know how overly anxious Hay Lin can get for just about anything at times, and secondly, if it were anything serious – About Will, that is – we would all feel it instantly._

_Plus, if Will were within any sort of dire straits she'd have easily contacted Taranee via Telepathy, after all, and as far as I know, she never had. So I just continued on within my reassurance measure before beginning to change the subject, when I suddenly heard a beep on my end, which I already had a feeling it was Will's mom – And it was – so I had to tell Caleb I'd call him back._

_From the sounds of it, Miss Vandom's voice, I mean, it seemed as though she and her daughter might have gotten into yet another one of their infamous 'Mother-Daughter Debates,' which she pretty much confirmed a few moments later upon asking if I'd seen Will, myself._

_And even though this whole thing was fairly familiar territory for me – For all of us – something just seemed a little bit . . . different, I suppose, about it. Like, what Miss V. had been saying wasn't really the full story or something, you know? And she definitely sounded a lot more frazzled than she normally does, when and if she bothers to check in with any of us to locate a temporarily runaway Will._

_For one thing, she's usually more so upset within the anger sense, than she is upset within the scared for her missing daughter's well being. I mean, because after all, Will can sometimes be pretty melodramatic about whatever might be wrong with her 'this time' regarding the Vandom Household, and all. And I can't say that I blame her mom for sometimes feeling more irritated than sympathetic to the girl's at times childish behavior._

_But, I digress._

_I just hope that the children – Hopefully just one – Caleb and I have won't be anything like their 'Godmother Will,' or else she can have them, indeed. . . ._

_So, anyway, after we hung up with one another, the whole scenario was just honestly leaving me with this nagging feeling, I swear . . . and I'm still not honestly sure about it today, even though, by now, Will's been successfully located and all that._

_Turns out Caleb was right to have cautioned the girl, – Of course, unbeknownst to her - not to stay outside for too long. Because she didn't show up for school today, which, sure, at first, did make me and the other girls feel a tiny bit worried. Okay, a lot worried in Hay Lin and Taranee's case, especially._

_And while we were wondering after Will, Irma had decided to take better action, within a more 'official' route, in terms of continually doing her best – Alongside Hay Lin and Taranee, I've noticed – at damage control about our schoolmates' ridiculous, ongoing obsession over the girl's catapult down Eddie's stairs._

_God, now it's like I'm becoming just as obsessed about it as everyone else, for the times I've been forced to cite it within these verbal letters! This is the final time, though . . . I think. I hope._

_Anyhow, you probably already guessed correctly, though, that Irma had used her radio show to make a unified message to the masses about it. Or, at least, she'd tried to, before that increasingly vexing man – Even for me, and I'm not even the one he seems to bump heads with the most – Principal Brooks came down on Irma, yet again._

_This time, as she'd later informed the rest of us, it had been something about how 'the __use of school owned equipment for personal gain or use is not permitted.' But that's precisely what she'd done in the first place about more or less prompting Eddie's Halloween ball to be within the works at all, you know? And even though he had complained then, too, I didn't hear nor see him be within a furthered griping sort of disposition about it in all this time leading up to it, because he knew fully well what its occurrence meant for our school's popularity and recognition._

_But, again, far be it for me to actually defend Irma . . . which I seem to be doing way too much of lately, or at least within these 'letters' to you, if I'm not also com . . . complimenting her. You always could bring out the absolute best in me, though, Elle, even worlds away, at that, evidently. . . ._

_Long story short – On that, about Irma and her never-ending battle against Principal Brooks, anyway – she ended up receiving after school detention for tomorrow afternoon, but not for her little 'Public Service Announcement' on Will's behalf. No. It was because she'd evidently belched straight into his face!_

_How uncouth can that girl honestly get?_

_She says she didn't do it on purpose, simply a case of 'perfect timing,' courtesy of the can of soda she'd just finished . . . most likely chugging, really, prior to her confrontation with our principal. But knowing her, as I do, she probably felt it coming on, held it in for a bit and . . . eww. I'm not even going to complete that train of thought._

_That girl really is way too gross at times . . . or nearly all of the time, during our 'later years' now, anyway._

_Moving on, please._

_It was a bit of torture to wait until the end of the day to find out what exactly had been Will's damage yesterday, enough to make her bail out on school today – You know, if sickness really hadn't been the culprit – but thankfully, at least, Matt had come back to school, himself. That is, he wasn't in school yesterday, for reasons unknown – At least to me, anyway, as he and I have never generally been super super within the others business. _

_I guess he is to me – And I to him, perhaps – what Will is to Caleb, and vice versa. The whole 'friends purely by association' factor. Not to mean that I don't honestly care for the guy or that I have anything against him; I don't. It's just that Matt's always been more along Will's level, in terms of similar interests and associations and all of that than mine . . . which I guess is precisely why those two hooked up in the first place. _

_Come to think of it, it's still a pretty big mystery why those two suddenly broke up at all about a year or so ago. It's a mystery to me, I can tell you, seeing as, of all of the couples within our 'W.I.T.C.H.' group, I'd always pegged those two to be one day destined for the wedding altar, just like Caleb and me . . . and then I guess Hay Lin and Eric would follow thereafter. _

_I know: 'What about Taranee and Nigel?' Please. God love 'em, but I bet those two won't make it past graduation before finally calling it quits, since they've always just seemed to be together just for the sake of it at this point, more than anything else._

_Sorry! 'Cornelia Bad,' again, yeah. Sorry._

_Doing my tangents once more, anyway._

_It's just a good thing that only you will ever hear these little 'confessions' of mine, Elle, or else I'd never hear the end of it from the others – Not to mention I might suddenly find myself short a couple friends for a while._

_Anyway, even though he was back in school, none of us actually got to see him, not until after school, regrettably. Well, no. I saw him in passing within the halls on my way to my third period class, but I was running a bit late and couldn't stop to interrogate him. The rest of the girls didn't seem to have too much luck, themselves, so we just all decided to head on over to Will's right after the final bell and find out what was going on first hand._

_But then as I was giving Taranee a lift over there – As she's still quite petrified of driving, the poor dear, although I can't honestly understand why, since it's really more so exhilarating than terrifying, the overall concept – I get a call from Hay Lin – who'd hitched a ride with Irma – saying that they'd just managed to catch Matt at one of the gas stations en route to Will's place. _

_Basically, he'd told them that he'd just gone over there to give her her math homework, and she 'looked __like hell,' as she turned out to be sick, after all, and that we shouldn't bother barging in so that she could get some proper rest. So we ended up doing a prompt 'U-ee' and decided to head to my abode, instead, and just try to E-Mail or IM her or something._

_The weird thing, though? Hay Lin, before getting off the phone with me then, fleetingly made mention at how . . . 'rattled' Matt looked when she and Irma saw him. When I asked her what she meant by that, she didn't even know, either. Said that that's just how he looked, although he did seem to slowly recover the more the three of them spoke._

_Irma later said that it was probably because he'd had the 'misfortune' of seeing that admittedly psychotic, frumpy old thing, Mary Rosenberg, a second-time senior, I might add, so is clearly also not terribly bright, as well. I don't know the whole story about this girl and don't honestly want to, but evidently she has it in her mind that Matt wants nothing more than to be with her, and now that he and Will are no longer together the two of them can finally make it so, or whatever._

_But then, even though they're not together anymore, the whack job still seems to believe that Will has her sights set on Matt and that Matt is eternally blinded where Will's concerned, and so that's why he hasn't bothered to give Mary a chance, or second glance, for that matter. Hell, a first glance, really, from the looks of it all._

_I don't even actively know her, and I can't stand her, myself, so I can't blame neither Matt nor Will for pretty much feeling the same way, and then some. That one has 'Bunny Boiler' written all over her, if those two aren't careful, if you ask me. . . ._

_See how much you're missing? Our high school is a regular daytime soap opera, Elle! You have so got to squeeze in a vacation – An extended one, at that – and finally come back here to Heatherfield, already!_

_Ugh. . . ._

_Anyway . . . once we'd all made it here, and piled into my bedroom, I didn't even get a chance to cast the first IM, so to speak, before Irma promptly took over my 'IceQueen' account, and nearly bumped me off my bed in doing so._

_Long story short, skipping over the drivel I'd just informed you of – And, in turn, Irma had done for Will at the start of the online conversation – it finally got a bit more interesting when Will curiously wrote and let slip how she has 'more important things to deal with now,' in lieu of the school's continued gossip about her damned fall._

_That's when I so had to take over and reclaim my account, of course, and started to dig a little deeper into the matter, before she might have tried to weasel out of it, or something. She did try, or at least, tried to play dumb about it at first, and even seemed to get a little bit defensive, of all things!_

_She was all, 'Excuse me?' when I initially started in on her!_

_Why be defensive if nothing's up, right?_

_I basically told her exactly that, and that if she's also being defensive and snippy, you know, because of Eddie's party and everything, then yes, it sucked, what happened to her, but it was her own fault for just standing there like that._

_I told her that she probably ended up buying shoes which had been too big for her, or something, which naturally didn't help her case much. She never has been much of a 'shop-o-holic' like Yours Truly, after all, and especially not for footwear which isn't of the smelly sneakers variety. So I'm sure she probably just grabbed the first pair of high heels she saw on the day she'd gone shopping for some for the ball, and poof!_

_Instant disaster._

_I really ought to become the girl's 'fashion tutor' once and for all, you know. I don't know why I haven't already done so by now in all this time of knowing her; she could use all the astute guidance she can get, and especially at less than a year away from college!_

_If she goes to whatever school she gets into next year, continually looking and dressing the way she does, I will not be surprised to learn that she would go all four years absolutely dateless, just as she so far has now, 'Post-Matt.'_

_Argh! Damned tangents, I swear!_

_Another reason why you should come back home . . . hint hint._

_I could see that Will was only becoming that much more irritated, based upon her response to my prior statement, so I did take care to add that at least I'd tried to do my part and 'soften the blow' for her with my Telekinesis, as I'd already told you I'd done that night._

_But she just completely dismissed that and didn't even offer up any sort of appreciative remarks, even then, either, and just basically started to attack me, in all honesty, and said that the only reason I was going on about the whole thing was because I was 'upset that we had on the same outfit.'_

_As if!_

_By that point, she'd totally had me a bit fired up, what with her bratty, ingrate sort of routine now, so I had to set her straight and tell her that she was only there for like, a hot minute, before bolting, anyway, so it's not even an issue to begin with. Period. Then I told her what I told you in my 'letter' on that night, about how Will really needs to be 'more resilient and prepared for everything,' and how she could have easily worked that embarrassing display to her advantage for it._

_And she still didn't want to hear any of it._

_She's just really lucky that she's evidently ill at the moment, or else I'd have gone over to her loft, after all, and really laid into her, this time in person. . . ._

_But being the good friend I am – Or definitely try to be, of course – I let it all slide, and just ended our direct conversation, anyway, by letting Will know that while I do 'tell it like it is,' we really are all concerned about her, that's all._

_I was going to say more after that, especially to try to get back to my personal, main interest about what she'd really meant about 'more important matters' or whatever she'd said, but Hay Lin literally pushed me aside and seized the proverbial controls! Or literal . . . whichever!_

_She is so turning into Irma more and more, it's not even funny, with all of the bad manners that girl seems to be picking up from her! What happened to my sweet, well mannered and polite Hay Lin? Geez._

_After that, I pretty much shut down, so to speak, and didn't bother to continue reading or hearing about the rest of the online discussion. I just headed down to the kitchen to make myself a nice, warm mocha latte to help calm my nerves._

_I mean, honestly. If that's what one gets for bothering to reach out to loved ones and show active care and concern for them, then no thank you. And people sometimes wonder why I come off as so 'cold and aloof' on occasion._

_Yeah, hi! This would be one of those reasons, if you'd give them to me!_

_'Sigh.' Besides Caleb, sometimes I swear it's like you're the only one who actually fully gets me, Elyon, you know? So unappreciated I am, I tell you. . . ._

_Anyway, I guess I'll end this one here. Still have two more assignments to complete, and anyway, it isn't as though doing this latest message to you and verbalizing my thoughts again has brought me any closer to figuring out what the hell is up with Will lately, anyhow._

_And I do mean lately, now that I reflect upon it further. Not just now, these last few days sort of deal, as I've been illustrating to you. But for a good while sort of 'lately,' I realize. I don't know. She's just seemed pretty . . . 'off,' or like she's not entirely there._

_Not 'has slowly lost her mind' sort of 'not entirely there,' but . . . I suppose more like within a 'body present, but mind is elsewhere' kind of way._

_At least, that's how it's always seemed like whenever she's hanging out with all of us, the boys included. That is, that's even if she actually agrees to hang out with all of us, anyway. Because more often than not, nowadays, she makes up some excuse or another and totally bails on us, pretty much making her more so like a complete stranger to us over time._

_Not even Taranee seems to have a clue about what's the deal with Will, either, as she'll sometimes ask the rest of us if something's the matter with her, like any of us would be any closer to figuring it out over her, the redhead's number one Amiga. And it's hardly like we – Well, a toss up between Irma and I – could ask T. to use her deliciously useful mind reading capabilities on Will, either, seeing as she's pretty much enacted an eternal sort of vow never to unknowingly use her Telepathy on any of us, from now until the end of time, basically._

_An admirable, very much appreciated gesture . . .albeit also a tad irksome, since it also means she won't be a nosy little snoop for some of us against the rest._

_I don't know . . . maybe I'm just thinking too much about it, that's all, just like I seem to be thinking a bit too much about Will, period, lately, as odd as that is, itself. Heck, I feel like all I've been doing lately is thinking a lot, in general, and not just about Will, as well. . . ._

_Maybe it's just because it's our senior year and all, and pretty soon all of our lives will change forever after this, as a result, I guess. Yeah, that's probably it. Just getting anxious. Great, now I'm turning into Hay Lin._

_Okay! Definitely ending this 'letter' now, before I think myself straight into a frenzy!_

_I hope things are running much more smoothly over on your end, though, Elle, and without a lot of thought required . . . although considering the monumental job you now possess, I highly doubt it._

_Still! Do your best not to stress, and so will I!_

_Love You Loads,_

_Cornelia."_

**- End of Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Wow. This is probably one of the few times I don't have a lot to say in either 'A.N.' of mine. Oh, my God! What's happening to me? LoL Nah, it's honestly mainly because I'm pretty exhausted at the moment; had a pretty long day. But I wanted to get this out before I PASS out. =) Hope you enjoyed it!)<strong>


	4. Audio Entry Number Four

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Eeeyep, she, by that I mean, Corny's back. Didja miss her? Evidently so, since this side-story's becoming another one of those 'sleeper hits.' My thanks to you. OUR thanks to you. =) And YES, I am also currently working on the main story, of course. Didn't forget about that. THANKFULLY, my 'Muse' has been making love to me nonstop lately, so I've been working on a LOT of my writings, original and fanfic-wise._

_Praise Jeebus . . . FINALLY. LoL_

_But, yeah. Please to be enjoying this rather amusing (to me, at least) installment, before we get to the next, which will focus upon Corny's first meeting with Sprita, Will's former bodyguard/'cousin.' =)_

* * *

><p>This chapter was createdwritten in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Four: Thursday, November 2nd, Ten-Forty-Five, P.M.:<em>

_Dear Elyon,_

_So . . . I'm starting to suspect that my little, gross sister, Lillian, might have joined a cult . . . you know, courtesy of one of her schoolmates, or one of her ballet classmates, even._

_I know. Sounds insane._

_But so did such a thing as other worlds, magical powers, and gory ghoulies lurking about every corner, before I suddenly got a pretty rude wake up call concerning all of the above three years ago, natch._

_So, why do I believe that someone from my own family would ever allow their minds – Even if the mind in question has always been a tad altered, anyway – to be fully corrupted and warped, you may wonder?_

_Because she's so been ruining my life lately, that's why!_

_Okay, so maybe that should be rephrased as 'ruining my life ever since she was born,' but lately it seems to be much more profound! Like, ever since her tenth birthday, you know, during the usually dreaded day of June 30th, it's like she's so totally set her sights completely zeroed in on me._

_Like she's put a super bad mojo on me, or jinxed me to the extreme, or something. I bet that's what her secret birthday wish was, too, and, 'lucky' me, it'd come true for the little gremlin. . . ._

_This is precisely why I try even more not to think about her nowadays, let alone stay near her for too long – I mean, besides the normal reasons of hatred, of course. I figure any little bit helps, right? Since, also nowadays, I can't spend like, five minutes in the same room as that brat without something going so horribly wrong . . . quite usually at my expense!_

_For example, on her birthday, to start. After she'd blown out her candles, well, actually right before then, we'd gotten into yet another one of our usual arguments. No big, no surprise, really. This time it had been over the fact that I hadn't bothered to get her a gift. Well, I did give her one of those really annoying, and really tacky singing cards, which I thought would be so totally right up her alley, for all the reasons just illustrated._

_And the parental units just had to jump to her rescue, and were so blowing it all out of proportion, telling me how she's just a child, and it's her birthday, her tenth birthday at that, and how it was meant to be special because it's her first 'double digit' affair, etcetera. _

_And, honestly, I'm like, so not caring by that point, because it was just the usual song and dance routine I always have to endure with my family, whenever 'Poor, Wittle, Defenseless Lillian' is concerned. _

_Different wrapping, same unwanted contents._

_So, I start to 'apologize,' mainly just to shut my mom and dad up, honestly, especially since they were also then threatening to take my brand new car away for an entire month if I didn't say sorry, and if I didn't march myself right down to the toy store with the monster the following day and get her the first thing she asks for._

_How unbelievably lame was that?_

_She already gets everything she wants, 1-2-3, and usually no questions asked, as it is! I barely ask for anything, myself, in contrast, and all I ever get in return is grief! _

_My not having originally gotten that infectious disease anything, even for her 'special birthday,' was to teach her a valuable life lesson! . . . . Okay, fine. So I'd mainly done it out of spite, since the whole week leading up to her stupid birthday party, filled with all of her equally annoying friends – And I had no say within whether or not I could bail and just hang out with the girls or Caleb, instead – had been an absolute nightmare._

_But you don't know what it's like, Elle! You don't have a diabolical sibling, who –! . . . . Yeah. I'm . . . just going to not finish that statement, and simply ask instead that you promptly control, alt., delete that, post haste. . . ._

_A-Anyway, after my folks finally calmed down and allowed me to escape the kitchen – Which is where they were so busy laying into me by then, while Lillian and her party guests were having a dorky time –they grabbed the cake, which had been four tiers, I might add, oh my God, while they made me carry in the large punch bowl they'd just finished filling with Lillian's favorite strawberry-kiwi fruit juice._

_Could her party have been any more tailor-made?_

_Bet she didn't even appreciate it in the end, the natural ingrate. . . ._

_Unexpectedly long story short, sorry, everyone sings 'Happy Birthday' – But me, of course, although I did mouth it, while doing my best to resist rolling my eyes too much – she pauses to make a wish, and I'm still stuck standing there, hands full of 'perfectly perfect' strawberry-kiwi fruit juice for the Wee One, like I'm her damned Ladies Maid!_

_I was finally able to put it down, after my dad had to make more room – Yes, make more room – on the party table, thanks to all of the various other snacks and mountains of birthday gifts already there, thanks. But on my way to the table, with me flashing my obnoxious sister a glaring look, which I'm happy to report she'd caught sight of, and immediately appeared put off, as always, my arms honestly began to feel Jell-O-ish._

_And I mean, I know I haven't been able to make it to the gym as regularly as I used to, but my figure skating naturally still keeps me in pretty excellent shape. So I couldn't imagine why this not-at-all super heavy punch bowl was suddenly giving me trouble._

_Unfortunately for me, it so totally did, to the point of me accidentally dropping it and spilling its contents all over my new, seventy-five-dollar blouse! My white, seven-five-dollar blouse, I might add! And onto my favorite pair of 'Jamie Shoes!'_

_And you know I just so had the feeling even then that it was totally all Lillian's doing! Even without our previous 'Evil-Eye' moment, which I know she can't stand! After all, it'd totally be something I'd secretly jinx her about, and hope would happen, if the shoe – The 'Jamie Shoe' – were on the other foot!_

_And that's just the tip of the iceberg, Elle, that birthday moment. I'm telling you Lillian's definitely put a hex on me, thanks to her cult buddies' help, because I just seem to be having more and more 'accidents' whenever I'm at home, and at home while she's around._

_Tripping, falling, and even ripping or tearing a few of my all time cherished pieces of attire – Even if I'm just handling them, like trying to hang them up within my closet! I suppose in light of all of these various series of misfortunes I've been experiencing lately, I should be more sympathetic to Will and her own the other night._

_You know, yes, her stupid tumble down Eddie's mansion steps, I cite for the most infinite of times!_

_But such events are honestly to be expected of someone like her. In fact, all of what's been happening to me on and off is to be more expected of someone like her. Will's the one with the two left feet, more often than not, not I! I'm the one full of poise and overall perfection and grace!_

_Which is why I know that something's up with my blasted sibling, not to mention the fact that my recent skating preliminaries totally tanked! I just found out that I'd gotten third place! Third place!_

_Are you joking? Are the judges joking? I know they're 'just' preliminaries, thankfully, but get real! Everyone knows that I am always number one! For everything, especially my figure skating, thank you! I did suspect that one of the judges had been bought, especially considering that I'd worked and practiced my perfectly toned buns off!_

_But now, I'm more so suspecting that Lillian must have made an ample plea to whatever new god she now secretly worships, just so I'd not do my usual best! You just know she'd had a hand in it, too, Elle, since I know she's always resented the fact that ice skating has always just come so naturally to me, while she honestly sucks, sorry._

_And because I've always been far too busy – And important – to teach her, that's probably totally been eating away at her, as well._

_But that's no need to take vengeance out on something she knows is truly important to me! One of these days, soon enough, I'm going to confront her, once and for all, and demand that she leave her evil coven or whatever for good! . . . . Just not right now, confronting her, I mean, seeing how it's pretty late, presently, and she is already asleep._

_And no, I'm so not afraid of my own sister or anything, Elle! Puh-lease! I'm a Guardian of the Veil, while she's a pint-sized nobody! I'm just not in any sort of mood to deal with her directly right now, or cope with the unexpected loss of yet another treasured vestment of mine, that's all. . . ._

_Speaking of Guardian-related business, I know that I should be happy that things have been pretty dead within that regard lately, and I so totally am, trust me. I mean, usually, if something had come up, my dear best friend would find herself caught within the crossfire, after all, and who wants that? _

_Not I, naturally._

_But, I feel like I could honestly go for a typical – Or atypical, now – 'Guardian Emergency' right about now, just so I can have an excuse to go to town with my powers. I could use the good work out . . . doing so has always helped to unwind me, if you can believe it._

_I know, crazy, right? Fighting for my life during such times, and all._

_But this whole thing with my recently discovered prelims placement, coupled with Lillian's freakish, 'Sarina, the Teenage Witch' act – Or 'Tweenage,' in her case, and trying to figure out what's been up with Will lately has just really elevated my stress levels to a near all time high._

_Oh, and let's not forget the fact that I'll soon be graduating high school, with the naturally accompanied tenseness for that, and also the fact that I'm still not honestly sure where Caleb plans on going to college next year . . . or even if he plans on going, period._

_We've talked about it, sure, and he has cited a few, which are thankfully close by to some of the ones I've already applied to this past summer, but he hasn't ever really seemed to be all too . . . I guess, enthusiastic about it._

_I suppose it's probably because he's feeling the same sort of worries I admittedly am, myself, that middle and high school are one thing, but college is a whole different game being played, where successfully sustaining relationships are concerned, and of the long distance variety. . . ._

_And then, again, is also the entire Guardian continuation issue. Even if the girls and I really do have to resign one day very soon, will my lack of an Earth Guardian position cause a possible strain within Caleb's and my 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' status?_

_Like, could one of the only reasons why we've even stayed together for this long is because I'm a Guardian, and I've helped to keep his home world safe from impending harm? Like that's been some sort of cohesive bonding thing between us? . . . . Ugh. I've gotta stop psychoanalyzing every miniscule thing like this! Especially so late!_

_Caleb and I are fine! Duh! And I'm sure he'll eventually probably just choose a college nearby to mine, so we can do the whole driving to each others campuses every other weekend routine, like so many other university students before us._

_And even if it turns out that I'll be a Guardian for life, or for another two minutes, that won't get in the way of our future, and continual happiness, either, of course! I mean, please. I can pretty much guarantee you, one-hundred percent of the way that nothing will ever come between Caleb and I, Elle, so you'd better get your 'Maid of Honor' gown ready!_

_Ahhh . . . mmm, sorry. Excuse the yawn, there. But I guess that that's my cue to hit the hay, as well. Besides, I want to be able to get up bright and early so I can hopefully catch Will before the first bell rings, rather than have to wait all the way until lunchtime. That is, if she's well enough to come back already, anyway._

_Think she said she might be._

_She'd better be, because I want a straight answer, this time, about her little 'of greater importance' remark earlier today online, or however she'd phrased it, I can't remember. I could always do for a good piece of juicy gossip, after all._

_And maybe I'll just be in a better mood for it by then, too._

_'Till then, hope you have a wonderful rest, yourself, babe! . . . . Or is it already morning right now for you? Or afternoon? Oh, I can never remember, anyway._

_Whatever your present time as I conclude this, have a good one, Elle!_

_Oh! And 'P.S.'? We'll just be keeping my little divulging about Lillian's bizarre 'ability' to make me more miserable than normal between us, 'kay? The last thing I'd need is for the other girls, namely Irma, to get wind of it, and torment me about it and how it's more likely all in my head, nonstop._

_Not to mention that she'd probably help her along within her little seances or whatever she's now into to make all of my bad luck happen – You know, if it really is all her doing – since they both are pretty much on the same level of infernal aggravation for me. . . ._

_Anyway! Keep it quiet, though, okay? Thaaaanks!_

_Love, to the Max,_

_Cornelia."_

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Why, yes, that WOULD be Lillian beginning to come into her 'unknown' powers as the Heart of Earth, indeed. =) Might make it one of the possible focal points, if I DO ever bother to answer people's request for a sequel. And yes, I realize it'd happened YEARS ago in the cartoonverse, at least, and when she was eight, and then, blah blah, she'd made Matt and posse her Regents. Oui, encore. But CLEARLY none of my tales ever really observe nor follow along with most anything established, within EITHER 'verse,' so yeah. LoL Just thought I'd change the 'coming of age' to a double digit,and didn't want to wait for typical 'thirteen' or 'sixteen,' so made it ten. =) Plus, you need more reasons to unravel Corny, anyway, seeing as she's pretty much been nothing but since the near beginning of the main story. LoL At least now we have more insight to EACH 'grievance' of hers, vs. what's naturally known – Or not known – within the main story. Maybe Lills will one day SUPER use her budding powers and turn her big sister into a Billy Goat by accident. Close enough to her zodiac sign, anyway. LoL AND she'd probably be doing Will a huge favor, since that'd then greatly increase her chances at Caleb...although she now seems much more interested within cutey-face Kenny. =) Oh, right, right. And I don't know Lills real birthday, as I've stopped reading the comics WAAAAAAAAY a long time ago, as we know, so if it were ever mentioned, even fleetingly, I naturally do not know because of this...nor rightly care. Well, right now. LoL You may tell me, but I ain't changin' it within this tale; it's already 'on paper...' so to speak. =) Just gave her Sailormoon's birthday to make my life easier, 1, I love Usagi, and it's my bigger wedding date, lol, 2, yes, it is to do a parallel between the 'awesome powers' and alliance with Earth, blah blah, 3, they're both technically princesses because of it, well, the 'technically' on Lills's end, and 4, Lill's personality seems very Cancer...ish. =) <em>I <em>think, anyway. So a Cancer she shall remain within this 'world.' ….Yup. LoL Okay! Done!**

**Ooh, ooh, no. Damn it, sorry. LoL One more thing. I'm SO 'breaking the law' here, well, MY 'law' by calling in a few favors here, but if any of you 'regulars' to my stories have, even for only one MOMENT within your lives ever just TOLERATED Barbie and her...damned, eternal pink, sugary sweetness, lol, then it'd be neat to hear feedback on my one – And ONLY,trust me lol – fic related to her...er, her movie series. I KNOW! "But it's BARBIE, woman! How can you DO this to us and ask such a thing?" Seriously. LoL But like I wrote in my A.N.s over there, I DON'T like her still, no, not even as a child, nope. Well, I did/do enjoy "Toy Story" Barbie, though. LoL Anyway, and I DID think her movies would be just as "OMG, please no" as all of those old commercials and TV shows and franchise gimmicks always had been to me to see, growing up. LoL But they've ACTUALLY decided to finally instill a GOOD deal more of moral fiber within the lass, and actually made movies you'd be okay to have your daughters of the future watch, thanks to their 'educational/confidence building' messages at the end of each. =) Yes, I did sound very 'Schoolhouse Rock,' there, although that was always kick ass to me, sorry. LoL **

**ANYWAY, granted, if anyone of my 'reggies,' a.k.a. 'regulars' DOES check it out...might wanna watch the movie it's focusing on...which I believe is now on YouTube for viewing. 'Barbie: Princess Charm School.' …...Eeeyep. A charm school...for princesses...and she went there...and I watched it. AND wrote a sequel for it. LoL Meh. We all knew I was quirky, anyhow. You knew this going into your reading, my writing relationship we've all had for years now, after all. =)**

**EITHER way/decision, thanks for reading THIS again! Update probably tomorrow...maybe...MAYBE. LoL) **


	5. Audio Entry Number Five

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Asssss (LoL 'Ass . . .' kinda =) Sorry, was eating some 'Kit Kat' mini bars while writing this) planned, here, now, is Corny talking to Elyon, this time about Will's 'cousin,' Sprita! As well as a few other things not precisely mentioned (by me . . . and about what she would/wouldn't talk about next). =)_

_Please to be enjoying!_

* * *

><p>This chapter was createdwritten in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Five: Friday, November 3rd, Five-Fifty-Eight, P.M.:<em>

_Dear Elyon,_

_Today would have to have been possibly classified as 'Twilight Zone' worthy, I think. I don't know, it was just a pretty odd sort of day, at least, where it'd pertained to Will, yet again, and, also yet again, her ongoing strange behavior._

_So yes, she had evidently been well enough to return to school today, thankfully – For me, at least, so I could have done the whole 'What seriously has been your damage lately?' inquisition, as I'd said in my other 'letter' to you that I would. But thanks to her extra . . . 'weirdness,' really, as well as the new visitor she'd had with her during fifth period at lunchtime when I finally saw her, I suddenly found myself rife with a whole new onset of questions to ask, namely about the aforementioned visitor._

_Or, according to Will, her 'cousin.'_

_Oh._

_But speaking of visitors, though, Elle, on an unrelated note, when I woke up this morning and headed into the kitchen to start the Cappuccino machine before getting ready for school like I always do, I'd evidently walked into a rather excited conversation between my mother and father, who both had the day off today, and together were already enjoying a cup of the 'Bone Dry' variety they usually prefer._

_In fact, they were so fully in depth within their little discussion – And Cappuccinos – that they didn't even notice me until they unexpectedly heard the machine going again. I told them not to stop talking on my account, as I was heading to the shower next, anyway, but my dad involved me within his and my mom's previous talk, anyway._

_Turns out, that our little Heatherfield will be playing 'host' to a bit of royalty for . . . I don't know how long, I didn't ask, and my folks didn't seem to know, anyway. I wish I could say that it was you coming back, or something, but no . . . that I'm presently aware of, of course._

_The King of Marsily will be arriving here, I think he has already, and will be here on business, or something. At least that's what my parents told me. I asked them how do they know, since I don't think it was on the news yet or anything, and Dad said, 'Your father has his ways' . . . which really only amounts to knowing a few blabbermouth business colleagues, who probably found out for themselves, somehow, before letting him in on it._

_But I'm sure the main reason my parents, especially my dad, had been so interested about it, is because he's probably hoping that he can somehow get an audience with The King, and get him to do direct business with my dad's bank, or something. It would, natch, mean a great deal more business overall if that happened, although not like we need it._

_I mean, our family's wealth isn't about to run low any time soon, after all._

_Still, this is, I suppose, a bit of titillating news. After all, I can't honestly recall the last time anything super riveting has happened here . . . well, which didn't have anything to do with 'near end of the world' matters, thanks to some loser bad guy trying to run amok about the city, or the rest of Earth, of course._

_I didn't bother to bring it up with any of the girls later on today, or my other, own set of friends, seeing as I figured that they probably weren't even aware of the fact that such a country even exists. Well, I guess Taranee might know, given that she is pretty much a 'walking encyclopedia' after all – And how she, herself, had referred to herself later on today at lunch – and is one of, if not the most intelligent person I've ever known . . . even more so than I, but don't tell her that, or her usual, overall modesty might suddenly fly straight out the window._

_And then, I suppose, too, that even Irma could actually know about Marsily, seeing as she is the great fan of Geography-anything, period; if her personal knowledge about 'Historical Geography,' for example, is vast enough, then it's entirely possible she might have studied after the country in passing, and its geographical changes throughout the centuries._

_But I'm giving Irma way too much credit, though, I'm sure, as she is rather on the lazy side in general, especially nowadays with her increasingly slacker sort of ways within her classes. Plus, she's lately been more so preoccupied with one day making it big as a super famous radio personality, I'm forced to mention, more or less, again . . . 'sigh.'_

_Anyway, my point to all of this is that it's nothing against the overall aptitude of any of my friends, of course, if they really aren't aware of The King and his country; it's just that I don't think that any of them really sit around wondering about any regions beyond that of Heatherfield._

_And, admittedly, I suppose I might be right there with them, since I do have a tendency to be . . . slightly self-absorbed at times, I can confess to you, and you, alone, Elle, seeing as you're my best friend. But seeing as I am quite the History buff, I would know about Marsily before now . . . or, at least, of it, since I've never really bothered to delve deeply into its full blown beginnings and all that. _

_And why would I? I do enjoy the aforementioned subject, true, but this country has absolutely nothing to do with me, with all due respect. No personal ancestors who hailed from there, to speak of, and no other sort of personal relations or interest tied to it, either. I have enough on my plate currently as it is, anyway, to bother learning more about it, anyway._

_I'm sure that The King will come and go in like, two seconds, practically, anyway; he's most likely doing those Royal Tour events that other Royal Families do on occasion, you know, to help further build or maintain their associated, public relations with wherever they're visiting, I guess._

_Just thought I'd mention it to you, is all, since it naturally isn't really every day we're granted the opportunity to have such 'very important people' pass through our city like this . . . except for you, natch._

_But, back onto Will, and her mondo-bizarre behavior._

_It really is an insult to me, personally, that she honestly believes that she can pull the wool over my eyes like this, you know. I may not possess the position as her best friend, or the mind reading abilities as the one who does – Possess both – but I wasn't born yesterday, thanks._

_Besides, I still know Will well enough to usually know whenever something's up with her, not to mention the fact that she's generally a horrible liar. She never has managed to acquire the sort of expertise of that of more seasoned veterans, such as myself, after all . . . not that I ever lie all the time, or anything, no. _

_I'm just more so . . . naturally 'gifted' at it than she, I guess, that's all, you know, like if ever a situation would arise for such need to do so._

_Anyway, so in walks Will inside of the cafeteria, and I'm the first to notice her do so between Caleb and I, since Taranee had just gone to the bathroom a few minutes prior, and Caleb's a guy, so naturally doesn't honestly pay much attention to anything . . . well, except to me, of course._

_So here she comes toward our normally shared lunch table, not honestly looking all too worse for the wear, you know, considering that it was like this big 'Oh, my God! Oh, no!' calamity yesterday with her illness and all._

_Although, she did appear as though she could have totally raffled at any moment the closer and closer she got to our table, with her companion in tow. Thank God, though, she never did grossly regurgitate anything during the entire lunch period, or else I would have so lost my appetite for like, forever, after that. . . ._

_And, speaking again about her . . . 'cousin.' _

_I don't know who she was trying to impress or convince that she had the 'cool vibe' working for her, what with the ghastly black, leather jacket she had on – And matching sunglasses kept hanging upon the outside of her chest pocket – but it really wasn't. . . ._

_I'm so not trying to be mean or anything, here, Elle, I swear! But you really had to have been there to see the display! As I'd said to Will after she'd gotten close enough to listen, her cousin looked like some sort of 'Biker Babe,' or some other sort of disreputable individual._

_And, oh . . . my . . . God, you will so not guess what her name is, either!_

_'Sprita!'_

_Sprita!_

_Like, really? I'm like, so sure that's even a real name._

_Hers is probably really something like, 'Mildred' or what have you, and she just tries to go by 'Sprita' to lend further credibility to her want for 'coolness.'_

_Pfft._

_Please._

_But I guess it really is an actual name, since Miss Typically Brainaic Taranee, when she came back to the lunch room and learned of her name, as well, was all, 'Oh, I believe it means 'witty,' correct?'_

_God, it's like, will there ever be a time where T. doesn't automatically know all the answers? I mean, seriously._

_So, right. Here's the full rundown on the lowdown about Will's newfound relative, at least, 'newfound' to us, since we've never once before heard of her, which I'd also told her. Evidently the girl just moved here, all the way from San Diego, even, and was there 'shadowing' Will so she could get used to our school before she soon enrolls._

_Honestly, I was feeling a bit . . . skeptic, I guess. Don't ask me why, really, since even I'm not all too certain, myself. I mean, it is just a random family member. So what if I've never met her before? It's hardly like I've met the rest of the overall Vandom Clan, naturally, or like Will – Or the rest of the girls – have met every last person within my family, either._

_Hell, neither have I, if we're going to be further honest about it._

_So it shouldn't have been that big a deal to have encountered a cousin of hers . . . even if it had been rather unexpected, especially since I didn't even know that her mom – Or dad, for that matter, too – even had siblings. But I guess one of them does._

_And get this. Those two, Will and Sprita, I mean, are evidently quite close, too, since Sprita kept referring to her by her full name, since we all know Will can't stand it whenever anyone does, even her loved ones. And then, there was also her continually referring to Will as, rather nauseatingly, 'Cousin.' I suddenly felt like I was watching a 'Hallmarking' T.V. movie special, or something. _

_'Cause it's like, no family, no matter how close, goes around calling one another 'Cousin' this, or 'Sister' that. Look at Taranee and her dishy brother, Peter . . . sorry, reflex. You already know, pretty much the only one, thankfully, who's fully aware of my . . . mild, 'definitely-wise-to-keep-my-distance' attraction to him, yes, even now, after all these years. . . . A good thing he's now away at college by now, although this is his final year . . . wow. Can't believe he's already going to be twenty-two-years-old soon . . . mmm . . . older men. . . ._

_U-U-Uh, a-anyway!_

_My point was that, even though those two are super close and always have been, as far as I've always known, we never hear them refer to one another as 'Brother Peter,' or 'Sister Taranee,' like we're all suddenly living on the prairie. . . ._

_So it was just a bit of overkill, really, for me, anyway. Taranee didn't seem to make no never mind about it, this way or that . . . but then, she has seemed a bit distracted herself for a little while. Well, not super 'little while,' and maybe not at all. Just a hunch, I guess. Like I said, I'm neither Will's nor her 'best friend,' either, so I can't honestly say I know her super inside-out because of that, but my . . . 'Woman's Intuition,' if you will, has been tingling a good deal lately, about everyone, and everything, honestly. . . ._

_Arrrrrgh! I'm so sick of this! I so need a vacation, what with all this seriously unwarranted stress I'm making for myself! And the semester hasn't even been going on for very long, either! Wait until midterms, or something; then I can freak out, major, about things._

_Anyway, back again, once more, to Miss Sprita. You know how I'm like, usually pretty good at detecting, or pegging, rather, different accents from others, being so cultured, and all? Yeah, well, I so caught onto hers, and told her how it didn't really sound like that of a native San Diegan. I'm just saying, you know?_

_I know: Kind of borderline nosy and rude of me, but really. Her accent was just so . . . so . . . glaringly different that I had to ask! And then, afterward, she lets me know that I was basically right within my observation, and that she's originally from France. So then, I'm like, okay, really? Because, as we all know, and I'd said to her, 'I practically live in France – Paris, specifically – so your accent doesn't really seem all that French to me.' _

_Well, that's how I'd intended upon finishing my comment, anyway, because Will so totally then ambushes me out of nowhere, and for no reason, and goes into this crazy frenzy, all about how Sprita's this supposed 'Globetrotter,' and moves around a lot, born in France but then moved to Italy shortly thereafter, blah blah blah blah._

_But by then, I so didn't care anymore. Because it's like, what the hell did I do to you to deserve such 'Rarr-ness,' you know? Even just before all that, actually, she'd verbally assaulted me, out of the blue, too! Just because I naturally kept asking her majority of the questions relating to her cousin, rather than asking said cousin directly!_

_So, what? I'm not the only one who does such things! I only asked Will instead of Sprita, because I know Will, duh! It was just natural impulse, like I said, not to be rude or whatever. Geez._

_But try telling her that! _

_She was all, 'Well, __why not ask Sprita? She's right here, isn't she? And she has a mouth, obviously, that works just fine!' at me. Can you believe that? I didn't even think that it was before possible for Will to be so unbelievably bitchy before now, before lately, but I guess it is!_

_I would excuse her, and say that's it's really because of her probably continued illness that's making her be that way, but there really isn't one for such unwarranted disrespect like that. I mean, Guy! So sure!_

_And I so set her straight, too, because, after all, no one, friend or foe, talks to Cornelia J. Hale like that! I was like, '__Whoa! What's your problem? I can't ask questions about someone from your family I haven't met yet?' I would've said more and really laid into her, sick or not, but Sprita luckily – For Will – interrupted and answered my question, right before Will then provided further explanation, as I'd just told you._

_Man . . . I'm telling you, Elle. I know it sounds truly cruel, here, but I really do wonder sometimes if it honestly isn't just because we're both Guardians that I even continue talking to Will, and probably vice versa. We are really different, after all. . . . I know that that's most probably the reason Irma even still registers upon my 'awareness scale,' I'm sure, and I get along with her a lot less than I do Will, by comparison._

_Kinda makes me wonder, too, if Will's been thinking these sort of things about me, in turn. Like, what if she secretly hates me, you know? 'Why?', you might ask? I don't know, really, but I do know the possibilities are endless, seeing as I pretty much am the 'Anti-Will' for her. More popular, pretty, talented, and smarter, as we've listed before . . . in private and between you and I._

_Not trying to be mean, again, you know that, but it's the truth, so that's why I'd never honestly get mad at her if she ever bothered to admit it to me one day. It's just something which can't be helped, that's all. I'm sure, one day soon, Will will have her time to shine, and feel a lot less awkward – And a lot less 'Tomboyish,' for the absolute love of God, finally – for it, as well. . . ._

_See how good a friend I really am? Rooting for a girl who probably envies the dickens out of me. Just call me 'Saint Cornelia!' HeHeHe!_

_So, anyway, tangents aside, again, the rest of that lunch period hadn't been all too eventful after that. And wouldn't you know it, I forgot, again, to ask Will what's been up with her overall? Must have been because I was still a bit too distracted from our mini-spat earlier on, I guess, I don't know._

_Would have been nice to have gotten some active support from Caleb during such time, too, but even he was suddenly acting like some sort of 'Pod Person,' too, the way he pretty much remained silent throughout most of the period, and didn't really eat his food._

_I did ask him after the bell rang if he was feeling all right, and he said he was, just was kinda tired still, since he had a lot of homework last night . . . which totally made me feel bad, since I did keep him on the phone for a bit longer than expected yesterday. I know how dedicated he is to his studies, just like I am, after all, yet another reason why we're so perfect together._

_I just hope that he isn't coming down with anything, himself, most probably all in thanks to Will, and her choosing to come back while still congested and gross sounding. . . . But, I guess, even if it turns out she has infected my poor baby, she'll have helped give me an excuse to play 'Nurse' for him and help him feel __better. . . ._

_Oh! So not that kind of 'nurse,' or that kind of 'feel better,' eww, oh my God! Well, not super 'eww,' of course, since Caleb and I will obviously do . . . 'that,' you know . . . have sex some day in the future, most preferably after we've already married, or, if whatever reason – Most likely because we're both just so damned hot, of course – we can't wait, then at least after we've gotten engaged._

_I don't want to suddenly find myself ending up an unwed, young mother-to-be, after all, like so many tragic cases out there. Please. As if. Besides, Caleb's always been quite the gentleman about that, especially, anyway. He's never made a move on me in that way throughout our entire relationship, and I highly doubt ever will, unless I give the active 'O.K.' . . . which, I have to admit to you, Elle, has sort of become increasingly difficult to resist doing so, as we've gotten older. . . ._

_I mean, you should see him now! He could so totally do professional modeling, I swear! Super 'Eye Candy,' right up there with Pe – I-I mean . . . you know, other random guys, whom I don't ever bother to really check out because I have someone already!_

_Moving on, since I'm super sure, even as my best friend, you really don't want to listen to me go on about my impending sex life with my future betrothed._

_To go back, instead, to Will's oddball behavior, she so did it again later on today, this time after school. All of us were supposed to hang out at the park, at her own suggestion, I might add, just as a way to do the 'Girl Power Bonding!' thing, since we've all been pretty busy, already._

_Plus, we were supposed to use that time to actively talk about Eddie's Halloween Ball, too, since, at the time of the suggestion, it hadn't yet occurred. So we'd all wanted the proper chance to chat away about just how rockin' it had been – Which it was, although now I'm so done talking, hell, thinking about it, thanks._

_So then Hay Lin starts to get all 'Oh, noes!' about Will's sudden bailing, while Irma starts racking off this list all about why she needs to stick around, which, considering who was doing said listing, also surprisingly included wanting to also know why she's been, as Irma had phrased it, 'acting like my grandmother's very skittish cat, 'Fraidy.'' Irma's grandmother, not mine, naturally. _

_Fairly good analogy, I thought, since, as I'm sure you can remember, during the times you'd also encountered the adorable dear in the past, the aptly named pretty kitty really is on the 'Oh, my God! Please don't hurt me!' and jumpy side every time we all see her._

_And Will has pretty much been behaving the same sort of way . . . well, maybe not exact, but you understand._

_Turns out that her mom had abruptly planned this 'Mother-Daughter' deal, as she'd put it, so that's why she had to skip out on our get together. And she just totally split, before giving any of us a chance to say goodbye._

_See what I mean about the continued rudeness from this girl? Too bad you haven't installed a charm school of some sort at your palace, Elle, because then we all could so enroll Will as your premiere student, and she can fine tune that uncouth nature of hers, seriously. . . ._

_And then, to also saddle us with Matt before leaving, too, to help explain to Irma and Hay Lin who Sprita is, since they'd evidently hadn't the chance to make her acquaintanceship prior to that moment . . . or barely so, rather?_

_Like he – Matt – is her new errand boy, or something! Geez. Although . . . he did seem to be rather flustered after Will had briefly turned her attention onto him before leaving, to the point of even blushing a bit while he honestly partially stammered through the beginnings of introductions over the now __absent 'cousin' of hers._

_The last time I can remember seeing that boy react that way, around Will, anyway, was . . . Oh. My. God!_

_Maybe that's what's been up with her! She's just been feeling super confused and anxious because of her unexpectedly returned feelings for Matt! Duh-Uh! They have been spending a bit more time together nowadays, and he was the first one to know that she was sick, like a concerned, soon-to-be renewed boyfriend would!_

_And then, of course, today after school, with that whole embarrassment to have earned Will's focus like that! Oh, yeah! It all makes sense now, and what her 'more important things to worry about' comment had been about!_

_Case finally solved, Elle! _

_Damn, I'm good. . . ._

_Okay, so now I can so totally forgive Will, completely, for her lame behavior! Re-liking a former flame is never super easy to deal with, or is all that fun . . . at first, anyway, after all. She's probably freaking that Matt might not feel the same way again, is all; but I can't wait to let her know that it's so obvious he does, you know, after I'm able to corner her for long enough until she cracks and divulges the goods, of course._

_Oooh, I love playing 'Cupid,' as you know! And, even better, I'll also finally get to know the precise reason why those two split in the first place! Probably just commitment issues, or something, on Will's part, since Matt had appeared to be the more shaken up about their parting during the aftermath than she, I can recall._

_I just hope he's one-hundred percent, without a doubt, completely over it by now, so it'll make my piecing them back together much more smoothly._

_Well, anyway, I guess I'd better say 'T.T.F.N.' here, and get something to eat before it gets to be too late. Thank God, too, that it's finally the weekend! I swear, it feels like this week has been going on for an eternity!_

_Much better 'Beauty Sleep' – Again, not like I really need it – and romantic weekend with my lovely boyfriend, here I come! And then, next week, come Monday, to be more precise, 'Operation: Reconstitute Will and Matt's Former Union' shall be within full swing!_

_Wish me luck, Elle!_

_Love, a Ton's Worth,_

_Cornelia."_

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Don't you just 'love' extra snoopy people? I know I do. Sarcasm, yes. LoL I always hated it whenever people in my past, especially within school, would try to assume everything, ABOUT everything, and get in my business like that. Still hate it. LoL And it always really sucked whenever it pertained to a possible crush or future boyfriend, or hell, neither, and the dude was just a friend and nothing more. Poor Will. LoL<strong>

**Anyway, glad, again, that this side-story is being steadily enjoyed by you, and you can all appreciate the extra, not necessarily Will, or full blown TRG related tidbits Corny might reveal to Ellie. =) NOW, if anyone wants to do that for Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee, feel free. LoL I keeeed, I keeeed. =) While 'stuff' has been going on for each of them, yeah, it isn't super super major where it'd warrant a third, fourth, and fifth set of side-stories. LoL 'Sides, most of whatever's going on with them has, is, or should be revealed through Corny, or Will...or Caleb, not sure. Have to ask 'they call me Mellow' Yellow 14, there. =)**

**But, yeah! Yayyy, for writing about good ol' Sprita, again, for me. I miss her. She's dead. Okay, so she isn't, and only got fired, but still. I miss you, Sprita! LoL And got to have Corny talk about Eli a bit, too, before everything is revealed for why he's suddenly here in Heatherfield. Yay, again. LoL**

**Oh, right! And again, another birthday I don't know, if ever mentioned/revealed within the comic series, since, yet again, I'd stopped reading it ages ago. Peter's. Or his active age. Again, feel free to let me know, but, also again, it's 'on print' here, so it's a done deal. LoL He's always looked to be slightly older than just 17 to me, like he's instead a newly turned 18-year-old, or something. And so, since within this overall tale, the girls are 17, going on 18, themselves, I've thus made Young Hottie Peter 21, going on 22...going on Cornelia, she so blatantly desires. LoL**

**Anyway! Next update...I dunno! But hopefully just as soon, again!)**


	6. Audio Entry Number Six

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Yayyy. Continued 'likeage' of this side-story. Many, many thanks. =) AND, maybe now, AFTER this particular chapter, a certain 'someone' will grow inspired to actively continue on within his Caleb tale, especially since I'd once again given him more material to work with. LoL_

_'Till then, enjoy this chapter, everyone reading, hopefully as much as I'd enjoyed writing it. =)_

* * *

><p>This chapter was createdwritten in October 2011.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Six: Sunday, November 5th, 10 P.M.:<em>

_Dear Elyon,_

_. . . . Don't ask me why, but I could not stop thinking about you all weekend. I mean, besides the normal dosage I might experience, obviously because we're best friends and I miss you, and now, because of all these fairly consecutive 'letters' being addressed to you._

_I don't know, it's hard to explain, really, as even I don't honestly comprehend it . . . but I suppose it was just, sort of like being zeroed in on your 'frequency' or something, and I could just sense or feel everything you might have been feeling during the last day or so. . . ._

_It's weird, and stupid, I know. But I hope that you're okay, as always. I guess you must be, since the sensations I was experiencing, mainly late last night and a bit into early this morning, were positive. Well, they weren't negative, anyway. It was just mainly more like a slightly nagging compulsion, like I should be there within Metamoor with you in that moment._

_Well, it's passed by now, so I guess it must have been no big deal. Probably just because of these audio recordings, after all, like I said. And, of course, my natural want to see you every day like I used to. When you get to this particular 'letter,' though, Elle, please do let me know about your day yesterday, and also today . . . or, at least this morning, well, my time, anyway. Stupid time difference between us . . . stupid world difference between us, at that. . . ._

_As for my day, my weekend, it wasn't so bad . . . although it hadn't gone exactly the way I'd envisioned. That is, wanting it to be nothing but sleeping in for a change, and then lounge about the penthouse with Caleb to keep me company for nonstop romance, like I told you. _

_Unfortunately, these are one of those times where I'm sadly reminded that I do not control the universe . . . or, at least, that of my boyfriend's, and his adopted 'family.' Or even my own family, really, since they, too, had gotten in the way of my original plans._

_I did get to sleep in for a little bit yesterday, though . . . until ten a.m., when I was rudely awakened by Napoleon, who thought he was being cute by playfully batting at my perfect nose with his paw to wake me up. He's always doing stuff like that, like being my personal alarm clock and such. And I keep telling him that I already have one, thanks, right there on my nightstand._

_But I mean, please. He's just a dumb cat; I'm so sure he could possibly understand a word I say. Okay, so he's not really dumb, since he does have his sweetie pie, obedient moments, but still . . . waking me up before I'm ready, and messing with my flawless visage is so within violation of his 'Not being fed to any neighborhood dogs' privilege I installed for him, whenever it concerns possibly irritating me._

_And you'd think that he'd at least make said privilege worth my while by doing the same sort of annoyances to Lillian, but nope. He absolutely adores that troll, pretty much since day one of becoming an unexpected member of the Hale Family . . . much like Lillian, herself. So, then, I guess that's why they get along so swimmingly, huh? Two misfits within the making._

_Well, whatever. Just so long as she doesn't like, train him to turn on me or do her evil bidding, thanks to her newfound cult-ish ways like I've already mentioned, then I couldn't care less how slightly freakishly protective he is of her. . . ._

_So, since I was now awake, I decided to treat myself to a luxurious bubble bath, where I'd just soak away my stress as of late, and stay in there for as long as my delicately smooth, baby skin could handle it, before ending up looking all prune-y and gross . . . like Irma. HeHeHe._

_But even that couldn't be on the agenda, evidently, because my mom knocks on the bathroom door and tells me to 'wrap it up in five,' because I gotta be at the old 'Heatherfield City Hall Park' in an hour to meet my little cousin, Aypril, and help her with 'Community Service Day' for her school._

_And I was like, 'Excuse me? Come again?' Because it's like, since when did I volunteer my time to a cause I already had – We all already had to suffer through when we went to Sheffield Institute? I am like, so over middle school, thanks, and its futile attempts to 'give back to the community!' And after what happened to me – What Lillian had made happen to me when I didn't have a choice in the matter, I vowed never to do another 'nice' thing for this city again! Well . . . outside of saving it from peril as a Guardian, anyway._

_But like, really! Now that I have a choice whether to help out or not, there was zero chance I was going to do so, no matter how much Aypril tends to worship me, and pretty much does anything I say whenever we see each other. _

_You do remember Aypril, though, right?_

_She's totally my anti-Lillian, you know, due to the whole worship thing, and is respectful of her elders, namely, Yours Truly. Plus, she's always been like this weird hybrid of Taranee, for her similar excess of brains, Hay Lin for her similar, never-ending cheerfulness, and then me . . . for her similar beauty._

_Okay, so her 'beauty' is far less dazzling than my own, of course, and is more like still budding, really, since she's . . . well, an honest geek, God love her. I try to tell her every time I see her to quit combing – Or, lack thereof, since it's always so damned tangled – that hair of hers into that tight, vein-slicing updo she always does. Oh, and to finally switch to contacts to deviate from her thick, horrid eyeglasses, especially now that she's in middle school, seventh grade, at that . . . but my advice never sticks._

_She looks like a future Librarian, Elle! You've seen her for yourself on occasion in the past! I love her, I really do, but it's sooo mortifying at times to be caught within public with her looking like that . . . and exhausting, to pretend that it doesn't readily bother me, just so I don't hurt her feelings._

_But, hey. She's just a kid. Granted, she is thirteen, now, or soon will be, anyway, but still. . . . I've got a weak spot for the girl, so sue me. HeHeHe._

_Which is most probably why I wasn't super miffed about the news that my mother had . . . 'stretched the truth,' as she'd phrased it, when she'd informed Aypril, on my behalf, that I'd be 'thrilled' to help her on Saturday._

_Did anyone offer to help me, while I was suffering, fending for myself within Lillian's nightmarish class at the time? Okay, well so, by the end, as you know, the girls did assist a bit with a little payback, the whole no 'Sponge Tongues' thing, yadda yadda yadda, yeah._

_Still!_

_It would have been nice to have been asked, or at least been informed that my cherished weekends would have been compromised, thanks to my mother's 'big heart!' See what I mean about no respect in this family? At least, no respect for me?_

_But it turned out not to be all that of a nuisance, though. For one thing, it was infinitely better than trying to wrangle a screaming platoon of seven-year-olds, for sure . . . even though it still involved getting my hands dirty, thanks to Aypril having signed up to clear the park free of litter, and to also help plant new shrubs and flowers along the walking paths._

_Well, it would've involved getting my hands dirty, except I was all over that, thanks to, of course, my Guardian powers. Because, duh! Earthly . . . ness is so my thing! And it was pretty amusing to me at how puzzled my cous was when she came back to check on me, and saw how I 'spotless' I still looked, as well as how my newly planted flowers already seemed to be super . . . flourishing or whatever._

_I just told her that I've always had the 'Green Thumb,' really. And she totally agreed, and admitted that that's why she'd volunteered to help clean up the park, in the hopes that I'd want to come along, since 'anything leafy has always just seemed to . . . I don't know! Just truly resonate to your mere presence!,' she said._

_How darling is she? HeHeHe._

_I did feel a little bad, that I'd initially left her to take care of picking up the various pieces of litter found about the park – You know, splitting up the work load, as I told her. Well, I'd painted it so it'd be like less work for her, as the 'little kid' to handle that, simply picking up garbage, while I had to dig and scrape within the cold-hardened ground and plant away and break my back in the process. How was I supposed to know that she'd be 'okay' with the set up? _

_And really, how asinine is that, anyway, to have added 'Park Beautification' onto the community list right now, when it's starting to get a lot colder, a lot faster nowadays, you know, now that we're heading deeper into Fall weather? Like it will even matter that we'd planted anything right now, when they'll just die by tomorrow, at the rate it's getting more chilly outside._

_I know. That sounded a bit insensitive, coming from me, 'Miss Mother Earth,' and everything, I know. But that doesn't make it any less true. Besides, I could always swing by some time later and re-'zap' those lil' babies, if need be, since it did seem to mean a great deal to Aypril that I was there and all that._

_God, I'm such a sucker for family loyalty. . . ._

_Anyhow, like I said, I felt a bit bad by my slight ruse, so I told Aypril I'd finish up for her, and she could just go gather up the gardening supplies I'd used . . . or barely used, rather. I know: 'That was so sweet of you, Cornelia! Especially since you hate things which smell!' Too right, Elle, I do, and yes, it was sweet! But sweet, as in it only took me like, two seconds to 'scoop up' the rest of the random trash, courtesy of my Telekinesis._

_I don't honestly think I've ever had so much fun during 'Community Service Day,' within the history of its existence! Er, well, at least since the three times we'd had to do it when we were still in middle school, of course, and also counting this time with Aypril. Now, if she signs up to clean up the park again next year, I think I just might have some free time lined up for her then, as well . . . well, provided that I'm back home, visiting in between all of the fabulously glamorous college activities I'll be getting into by this time next year, of course!_

_Still, like I said, it was pretty fun, getting to use my powers more actively – Finally, which, again, is so what I'd needed, anyway – and hanging out with a preteen who wasn't trying to massacre my life in any sort of way. Oh, and yes, of course I was careful not to be exposed, especially with the 'mysteriously levitating debris' part, Elle! It was only just the two of us there, anyway, since, like I told you not too long back, zero people go there anymore, thanks to us._

_Well, thanks to stupid Lord Cedric, Uriah and his goons, and that whole monster haunting story that regrettably stuck, even to this day. God, it's like, move on already, you know? But of course, the girls and I can never say anything about it, natch. But at least Aypril clearly doesn't believe the stories, seeing as she willingly volunteered to come clean up the 'haunted park.'_

_That kid has a lot of moxie, I tell ya . . . so just like me!_

_So, since we were finished, evidently a lot earlier than Aypril had anticipated, she'd said, I decided to treat her to a bit of cousinly bonding, instead of taking her straight home, since it has been a little while since I'd seen her last. _

_Plus, since she'd finished so quickly, I couldn't drop her off at her place, anyway, since she says she's not allowed to stay home by herself. No 'Latchkey' scenarios for this kid, I can tell you. I suppose that this could lend to her vast intellect, as well, seeing as she probably just hangs out at the library or some place like that, until my Uncle Dave and Aunt Korinne get home._

_But, hey. That's smart thinking, though, really, what with Aypril being an only child and all . . . lucky her. I'm just surprised that they still enforce that rule, even now, with her nearly approaching her official teenage years, that's all._

_And speaking of 'official teenage years,' that's precisely why I'd treated my little cous to a mini makeover! Uni-brow finally eradicated, nerd-alert glasses gleefully – For me, anyway – eighty-sixed, and eternally disheveled blonde hair actually combed out, for a change! And spray dyed pink! Well, just the front, the new side fringe I'd made for her, to further go along with her new 'free flowing hair' look. I mean, the girl has a mane that now reaches down to just past her shoulder blades, so why not finally show it off?_

_While generally ecstatic, I suppose more so at my attention, period, rather than the actual makeover, itself, Aypril did start to freak a bit when I started spraying in the hair dye. But I told her that if her parents start to spaz, too, to simply tell them that 'it will wash out . . . it will wash out,' before also giving her the can to keep and to hide somewhere within her bedroom, for whenever the mood to do it again might strike her._

_If I knew her prescription, had more time, and enough money – On me, anyway – I would have so gotten her new glasses then, too, but she said she doesn't honestly mind them, and had to put them back on, pretty much immediately, anyway, since her eyesight evidently blows. The poor thing._

_That's all right, though. Baby steps, right? At least now, come Monday, she'll be the talk of her school, this time in a non-geeky capacity, I'm sure! And all the guys will sooo start lining up to ask her out! When I told her that, she started to do that admittedly . . . adorable, yet still pretty lame giggle-snort of hers. You really can't help but to love that giant ball of awkwardness. . . ._

_So that was my Saturday, really, since I'd decided to 'steal' Aypril for pretty much the entire day, and just hung out with the little socially disinclined preteen, at the movies after our mall makeover, and an early dinner afterward._

_When I got back home, my mom has the nerve to try and take credit for it, by being all 'smirktastic' when I walked past the kitchen and found her making a salad. She was all, 'See? Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?' I just let her have her non-deserving moment, and said, 'Sure, Mom,' before heading to my bedroom for a second attempt at a much more proper, and prolonged bubble bath, this time around._

_But, really, though, I didn't even mind not having been able to spend my day with Caleb, like I'd originally wanted, or being unable to talk to him to say goodnight, either, since he was evidently already fast asleep by the time I called. I must be going soft. . . . Choosing family over a beloved? Who knew?_

_It so backfired, though, come today, when I woke up and gave Caleb a call again, this time to let him know that I'd be coming over to see him in a bit so we could 'make up for lost time,' and stuff. And wouldn't you know it that his 'family' roped him into bonding tactics, as well? _

_It's like this giant conspiracy against the two of us! Someone out there clearly doesn't wish to see us together and happy!_

_So, while the entire Lin Family headed out of town – Out of state, to go visit their relatives over in New Hampshire for the whole day, I was stuck back here in Heatherfield, temporarily 'boyfriendless.' So not fair. My 'high' from the previous day, from the whole good deeds and all, has so worn off by now, and all I wanted to do was just mope about the home all day. And I could have, too, since my parents had decided to take Lillian out to see the same movie I'd taken Aypril to see yesterday, coincidentally._

_So it'd have been just me, and Napoleon . . . but seeing as he'd probably try to keep me awake again, like if I'd tried to relax and take a nap, I decided to just see what the rest of the girls were up to, instead. Taranee couldn't hang out, either, because she had to help clean the house, since her dad's Poker pals would be coming over tomorrow night, as they usually do each Monday. _

_Then I tried Will, figuring that I could kill two birds with one stone that way. You know, kill my boredom, and also begin fishing for details about her odd breakup with Matt, before I started to focus upon putting them back together. But when I called, her mom picked up, and she sounded pretty tense, which I knew meant that once again, the girl did something bratty to tick her off, even before Ms. V. pretty much confirmed it. It's like, when will you ever learn, Will? You're seventeen-years-old, now! Get over it!_

_So that meant Will was out of the question. Know what was kinda weird about that brief phone conversation with her mom, though? I could have sworn I heard a man's voice within the background . . . a slightly thick accented man's voice, at that, who was evidently speaking to Will somewhere within her loft at the same time, since I could just make out his referring to her as 'Wilhelmina.'_

_Why is everyone suddenly calling her by her full name, lately? First her 'cousin,' Sprita, and now this unknown guy. He's probably Sprita's dad, come to think of it, since both of their accents were slightly, very slightly, actually, similar. Whomever he was, though, I did also hear him going on . . . something about 'emergencies,' and 'lessons,' or whatever._

_Whatever he was talking about, it didn't sit well with Will, since I could also then hear her going off on the guy, like I've never heard her do to anyone before . . . well, not recently, anyway. At least not to anyone besides her mom, whenever they go at it, which, again, they'd evidently had, and why she was suddenly grounded in the first place._

_I so wanted to hear more, but Ms. V. 'conveniently' had to go check on something in the oven, and hung up then. I'm sure. It was only about five to ten minutes to one in the afternoon at that time, so there's no way she could have already been fixing dinner. Okay, so maybe something for lunch, instead, but still! Way too convenient, like I said. . . ._

_So, anyway, in the end, it was just me and Irma, as insufferable as that is to say, let alone enact. But, as always, when – And if, rather – she and I do something as a duo, we involved a 'distracting method' to our hang out, of course. _

_Movie theatre – For me, at least - once again. I think I've seen more movies this weekend than I have within the last several months combined, since I've been so busy. And usually, whenever it comes to movies, Irma and I can never agree, as you know . . . well, agree much on anything, period, also as you're aware, Elle. _

_But there is a new Vance Michael Justin flick out now – Just released last weekend, actually, along with his latest album – that we both hadn't seen yet, and Aypril is too young to . . . 'appreciate,' or else I would have seen it yesterday, and dragged her along, instead of the other way around, with that kiddie movie I'd forced myself to sit through. . . ._

_So, .'s movie – He so prefers to be called that by his fans again, now, that fickle, yet eternally hunky superstar that he is – ate up a fair amount of 'bonding time' between us, although it did just have to finish at the same time as the aforementioned 'kiddie movie' Lillian and our parents were seeing, as well. Which meant getting pulled into a dinner outing session with them, including Irma, who never really can turn down a free meal, naturally._

_So that was another near two hours trapped one-on-one, more or less, with a girl who seriously-seriously doesn't know the concept of 'stale jokes,' since she'd honestly rehashed damn near her entire mental filing system's worth of them to my family, while I was forced to sit and listen, once more. And they all actually thought Irma's jokes were amusing – Yes, even my mother, whom we know barely laughs at anything half the time, and especially not over the lame antics of a teenager! So maybe that sternness and lack of a legitimate sense of humor only applies to her children, namely, me, while she 'lets loose' with people like Irma, if you can imagine, like she always seems to whenever around the girl. _

_Ugh._

_Conspiracies, all around, Elle. . . ._

_See? What a 'wonderful' weekend I had. Now, I'm actually looking forward to school, tomorrow. At least then I can be with my boyfriend, again, and my other, far less aggravating companions._

_I think I'll just make a quick cup of Green Tea, check my e-mail one last time, and call it a night. Call it a weekend. A wasted weekend, at that . . . well, with the exception of the time with Aypril, and further enriching her young life 'by my mere presence,' as she'd put it. All right, so that had been about being near plants, but I'll still count it._

_Anything to help cheer myself up._

_Anyway, I sooo so can't wait to see you again, Elyon! Wish you were here, especially now! _

_. . . . G'nite!_

_Love You Forever,_

_Cornelia."_

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Yay, Napoleon. Flucking adorable cat, I swear to God. Sorry. Reflex. LoL You know me, or should, about cats, anyway. Mention 'em, fictional or otherwise, and I do my auto-squealing and gushing. LoL Speaking of kitties! Go onto YouTube, and type in 'Kitty Screams Like Small Child Getting a Bath,' and then after you watch that and most likely giggle and feel bad all at once, then type in, 'Cat Attacks Babysitter,' and see if THAT clip doesn't make you tear up from the excess of laughter you'll experience. LoL I know I was dying, anyway, when I watched the latter clip a few nights back, and also couldn't stop laughing at the first. =) I did go 'Aww, nooo, poor baby!' in between, but not in the 'Oh, I'm worried he's being abused' sense, like I'm sure a lot of other viewers thought was happening. I've had 7 cats total in my day, you know, spanned out within my 27-year-old lifespan thus far, with Ollie presently being the biggest handful. LoL I know a thing or two about a thing or two about kitties, and they were NOT harming the poor dude in the first clip. He just doesn't like baths, is all. LoL They probably didn't start him on them when he was a baby, like my sister and I did for Ollie, that's all. Ollie has never once wailed like that, or even cried a bit, either. He might talk to us and ask a question, but he'll just stay silent, watch us, and let us do our thing, while he sometimes plays in the water...or pees in it. LoL -_- What can I say? Ollie's a freak. HeHe<strong>

**Anyway! Back to Napoleon. LoL Thought I'd do the further references to his secret Familiar...ness for Lillian, what with his 'curious' overly protectiveness of her, as Cornelia had mentioned. =) And dunno the full, super precise nature comic he and Corny share, since, as we all know, again, I'd ceased with the comics reading. But I thought I'd just make him do typically cute, general kitty shiznit..at least, cute kitty shiznit that Ollie has done to me in the past...except Ollie bats at my mouth when trying to wake me up... or 'Love Bites' my toes. -_- OR he just gives up and sleeps on my face, mainly during the colder months. Fourteen pounds of black cat misery on MY perfect face! Yeesh... LoL**

**Moving on! HeHe I know that Will had written that Eli had sent over a 'royal messenger' dude with a letter to let her know that she'll be having an 'emergency princess lesson' on Monday, so obviously hadn't been there in person to let her know. And smartly so, since Will was immediately pissed off about the news. LoL So that dude Corny had overheard within the background hadn't been Eli, but the messenger guy, reading the letter aloud to The Princess...which, again, pissed Will off. LoL**

**And I know that I'd also sent Corny, instead of to the newer park, to the same park where Will had met up with Matt, instead, and on the same day, and right before they'd gone to see Elyon in Metamoor – Hence Corny's 'oddness,' feeling wise, about her during the hours the pair were visiting with her, yeah. =) And I also know that it's like, "Eeeyeah? So how come she didn't spot them?" That's because Will hadn't met up with Matt until around 4:30 pm or so, while Corny and Aypril were there much earlier. Like noonish. =) And by the time 4 had rolled around, the cousins were already knee deep within their bonding experience, which I'd also enjoyed writing about, yes. LoL**

**What? I can't help it. I'm very very family-oriented, as usually and effortlessly illustrated within my writing...and my overall attachment to you, my lovely readers, as well. HeHe I don't just call you 'My lovelies' for fun, ya know. LoL **

**Anyway, once again, I do not know anyone of Cornelia's extended family, if mentioned, except for the blurb crap about her dad's dad and the 'I have father issues' junk about it, or what have you. LoL Sorry, reflex. =) Anyhow, but I wanted to create a sort of parallel to Lillian, or at least the relationship Corny has with her, and to show just how different Corny can be if put around the right kind of person. LoL And thus, enter 'socially disinclined,' as Cornelia put it, Aypril! Although her 'I look up to you!' attitude with Cornelia I'd just pretty much taken from MY younger cousin, even though he's a boy, and even though he's now 22. =) Put him around any of us, and he's an instant kid again. Adorable. =) **

**Normally I choose names relative to the character I'm making up, and their personalities, as well, but Aypril named herself, alongside her mom and dad. But still, at least her name fits her, I think, and the whole planting crap scenario, as well. So yay. =)**

**Uhh... I guess that's it? Dunno if anyone actively remembers the main story, that earlier on, anyway, while continually reading this side-story, but time line wise, so you all know, this coming Monday...in their 'world' and at this present time Corny made this recording, is, yes, Will's hilarious 'outing.' Hilarious to me, anyway. Thanks to good ol' Eli. LoL **

**So, YES, Cornelia will finally know as of her next, most probably frantic 'letter' to Elyon...who, of course, already knows by now, herself, also, of course, unbeknownst to Cornelia. =) Hopefully it will be up soon! And once it is, I'll most likely go ahead and update the main story, now that this side-story will slightly be caught up...at least up to Cornelia now knowing about Will's 'princess...ness,' as I'd wanted/set out to get up to for this tale. =) So..yep! Stay tuned, please!)**


	7. Audio Entry Number Seven

**Confessions of an Earth Guardian**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the workings of W.I.T.C.H. - I leave _that_ honor up to Elisabetta Gnone. Nor do I own Meg Cabot's "The Princess Diaries" series (even though this 'side story' of sorts isn't even really related to the series. Just don't want to hear law suit claims, so thought I'd mention it once within this disclaimer LoL). However, I can and DO claim to own this story and its inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _Yayyyyyyy, Cornelia's turn, again (story update, wise)! =) Sorry for the hugely late update, but, as always for me lately, busy, busy, busy, sadly. =( _

_Still, I really hope you enjoy this 11-pager, as I hope you enjoyed the recent update to "The Royal Guardian!"_

* * *

><p>This chapter was created in April 2012, and revisedcompleted in March 2014.

* * *

><p>"<em>Audio Entry Number Seven: Monday, November 6th, 4:15 P.M.:<em>

_Holy Goddd, Elyon!_

_Sorry, but absolutely no time for the 'Dears,' here! I'm having a major shock overload sort of meltdown at the moment! _

_You see? I'm even rambling like a sugar-infused dingbat, l-like Hay Lin, now! So you know for sure that something epic has just occurred if I'm no longer coherent and in control, like always!_

_What am I carrying on about, you're wondering? How about the fact that I now know yet another princess within my personal life! _

_Someone who is, once again, not me!_

_Who is it, then? I'll give you a hint! _

_What's red, sloppy, and insecure all over?_

_WILL!_

_How the hell does this happen? I mean, tell me please, because I'm dying to know! _

_Because first, she's somehow the chosen leader of a would be, should be elite squad of magically embodied teenagers - At least, they would have been had I been in charge, seeing as I'm still infinitely more qualified!_

_A-And now, she's the unexpected, and most probably unwanted pri . . . princess of a country she probably thought only existed within the movies, or something!_

_Which country, do you ask? Marsily, the poor country. _

_Well, not poor as in economical standings or anything like that. But, you know . . . poor, as in, 'How in the Hell will they continue to exist, period, now that they have Will Vandom of all people as its newest monarch?'_

_I just - Ugh! I'm sorry . . . I know you'd probably tell me to calm down, and definitely tone down the harsh, verbal beatings regarding one of my old friends, and you're right. _

_When you're right, you're right. But, it's just . . . I mean, my God!_

_It's Will, Elle!_

_Will!_

_I'm like, so sure she's any happier about this than I am right now, anyway, being the furthest thing from 'Royal Pedigree' and what have you, you know?_

_You know her pretty much as well as I do, here, so we can probably both safely agree, and assume that right now, wherever she is as I record this, she's probably freaking the hell out and planning to go into hiding over all of this . . . and I mean, honestly? _

_Sitting here, right now, flipping through the channels and seeing consistent 'Breaking News' alerts concerning this is . . . it's a bit much, even for me to handle at the moment._

_I should record some of these reports and send it to you somehow, along with this audio, Elyon, it's really that difficult to believe. . . . _

_Argh! I can't even think straight right now, I'm getting too off track and disorganized! _

_See? _

_Will's only been a p . . . princess - Publicly, at least - for about an hour or so, now, and already her new status is wreaking havoc upon my own personal life!_

_L-Let me just . . . j-just try to start at the beginning of my day, well just the keynotes, all right, before I get to how, not just when, I personally found out Will's secret. . . ._

_So, okay. I don't know if I mentioned it yet, but my coach has been pushing me really hard, I mean, brutally, these last few years, especially, to the point where he's helped me reach Senior level, which I did sort of mention. _

_But I mean . . . Senior, Elle. _

_Or Gold level. _

_Doesn't matter which way you refer to it, it still illustrates how hard I've worked all these years to even make it to this point at all._

_I know you, like the others, don't really know too too much about figure skating, but let me break it down for you this way:_

_Basically, even though there are like, thirty to forty thousand tests taken per year in this country, for example, at the varying levels, right? Only about, like, a thousand plus of my fellow figure skaters make it to senior, or gold level like me._

_That's how freaking awesome I am, really, not to toot my own horn. _

_I mean, come on, that's a really huge thing! And I really wish you were here to help me properly celebrate all of my accomplishments . . . but maybe you still can?_

_Because I'm also participating within the 'Graduating Seniors Program' later this year, although as of right now, it seems at the Gold level rather than Platinum, seeing as I'd only just passed my MITF, or 'Moves in the Field' test for Senior level, and haven't been able to really compete actively in that level yet._

_But I'm still really really excited about this! They've only just started the program just a few years ago, actually, and it's basically to honor qualifying high school graduates for all of our hard earning achievements by way of a certificate, during a totally posh recognition opportunity event, of course!_

_I don't know all of the deets yet, seeing as Coach was only really beginning to unveil the rest of it within the last week or so, anyway, sort of as a surprise, but I am so pumped! _

_And you'd better be there, or else you'll make me cry! . . . . Just a bit of guilt tripping, there, for you. HeHeHe._

_Oh, Elles . . . is there anything skating can't fix? Because I'm already starting to recover from this insane nightmare of sorts about Will. . . . _

_Well, I was, until I just actively made myself recall it once more . . . that and . . . oh, wow! _

_That is not a very flattering way to debut yourself to the whole world as a . . . princess, is that, Will?_

_Sorry, Elyon, but I'm still flipping the channels now, and one of them just showed Will falling, super gracelessly, I have to say, into the Rec Center's swimming pool during her swim meet she had today . . . the same one her . . . turns out, her uncle, The King Elisud exposed her as 'Princess Wilhelmina!', at the top of his lungs in front of everyone there._

_I mean, I am the history buff, as we know, but I will admit that I don't know absolutely everything about the country of Marsily, over which he governs, much about The King, himself, for that matter . . . but I can still strongly bet that half of Heatherfield, by comparison, is currently scratching their heads over this event, and who he might be . . . and not just over the hullabaloo with Will, either._

_People are just utterly moronic, especially over important things like our past, after all. . . ._

_Still!_

_All of this is just way too weird to keep thinking about, let alone say! We're just going to have to refer to all of this as speculation, I'm sorry, because there is just no way it can be for real!_

_I-I . . . sorry, sorry. I'm doing it, again, aren't I? _

_The claws have come back out, and I'm still not explaining much of anything. . . ._

_All right . . . just breathe, Cornelia, and take it from the top. . . . . Probably should turn off the television in the meantime, as well, lest I keep getting so distracted like this. . . ._

_Okay! Much better, already!_

_So, as I was telling you, now, and within my other audio, I wasn't really having a grand week because of my marks for my gold test, right? That is, by comparison to two of . . . what I guess you can refer to as my personal rivals, I will freely admit to you, and you only. . . . Amara Crewe, and Li Guillory . . . God, I can't stand those two . . . wenches! _

_I know! 'Healthy competition never hurt anyone, Cornelia,' as I'm sure you'd tell me right about now. _

_But you don't know these girls the way I do! _

_They are just manipulative, two faced little trolls who just have to do everything I do!_

_They basically steal all of my moves during competitions, a-and clearly want so hard to be me, I don't know how it isn't even illegal yet!_

_So I just know they're enjoying the fact that, again, by comparison, they'd somehow managed to do . . . 'better' than I did. . . . Ugh, can barely say it. . . ._

_Needless to say, I was incredibly steamed, and on the warpath for the rest of the week. _

_And even though said week was finally over, I wasn't feeling that much better, except for when I was making these recordings to you, of course, and when I'd gotten the chance to speak with my boyfriend . . . that is, if either of our families weren't constantly trying to interrupt us from doing so, anyway._

_But right when I was ready to begin a new week, still feeling a bit on the 'Blech' side, I get this really wonderful email from Caleb last night. . . ._

_Remember when I told you I was going to check it before I went to sleep in my previous audio? Well, I'm definitely glad I did! _

_Best sleep, and dreams I've had in practically ages, feels like!_

_Here, let me pull it up, again . . . I'd printed it out and brought it to school this morning to read to the girls before class, actually, as well, but seeing it here within my Inbox is just ten times better. HeHeHe._

_Okay, so, here's what it says:_

_'To My Great Guardian. Hey, You have ___no___ idea how worried I am about you. I mean, first the Halloween Ball, and now ___this___. Someone as ___wonderful ___as you doesn't deserve to have things like this happen. . . . _

_And I have to apologize that I haven't really been there for you. There's no excuse for it, because you mean ___a lot___ to me. I ___should___ tell you that everyday . . . but you know how I am. Expressing emotions other than ___anger___ or whatever isn't something I'm very good at. . . ._

_But I just wanted to let you know now that I am here for you and always ___will___ be. . . ._

__Much___ love, Caleb .'_

_Just . . . ohhh, do I love this man of mine, you know?_

_He just always seems to 'get it,' and right at the most perfect of times! I totally needed that pick-me-up, I mean first, thanks to Will wearing the same costume gown as me at Eddie's Halloween Ball as I'd told you, already, and now because of those two sea-cows. . . ._

_And it was extra special and cute, because we weren't even able to see each other this weekend, and kept missing each other, phone call wise, so him still finding the time to do this for me was just really sweet. . . ._

_So sweet that I couldn't wait until school today to let him know! HeHeHe. _

_I did feel bad waking him up after he'd finally picked up his cellphone, but I just had to let him know how truly touched I was by this 'simple,' yet highly effective gesture!_

_Frankly, though, I'm surprised he'd managed to answer it at all, given that the reason it had taken him a little while to send me this email was because he was feeling_ '_overwhelmed'__ by his family's computer, again! _

_Too freaking cute, I swear! _

_He's been living on Earth for years, now, and still gets befuddled every now and then by our many creations . . . awww!_

_But . . . anyway! This was all just too . . . romantically perfect to keep just between us, that I couldn't resist letting the girls know. You know me! _

_And of course Irma had to go and be her usual . . . Irma-ness self, which I mostly let slide this time, I was that happy. _

_It surprised me, too, I know._

_But here's what was really weird, though. _

_I mean, I guess it makes more sense to me now, given all that's currently going on, but . . . of everyone I would have expected to make a scene and possibly ruin the moment for me this morning, I didn't expect it to be Will._

_Like, we already ruled out Irma, like I said, but Will just . . . out of nowhere flips out! I mean, she goes all . . . Tarzan on us, and lets out this banshee-like scream! And even Irma was like, 'Whoa, hey, hold on, here. It's not that big a deal on the gross factor,' or whatever she said concerning Caleb's email to me._

_So you know it was totally unwarranted if even the resident lunatic thought so._

_We're all just staring at her, waiting for her to explain, and I go, 'Yeah! What's __your__ dilemma? Now that I've gotten my __fantastic __news out of the way, we can finally get down to what's been __your__ drama for __ages __once and for all,' because like I was telling you before, she's been acting pretty off, lately._

_She even came to school today super dressed up for some reason, I don't know, and although I did admit she was looking pretty decent for a change, it was still curious to me._

_I did think that maybe she was just getting tired of looking so . . . tomboyish, I guess, all the time, that she wanted to spice things up, finally, you know?_

_Or maybe she had some place important to be right after school and wouldn't have time to change beforehand, like a family thing or something, with that so called cousin of hers, Sprita, and . . . Oh! _

_Oh, wow! Do you think that my suspicions were right, Elle? I-I mean about Sprita, and how it just seemed odd to me that she just randomly pops up like this, and is all 'Cousin Will, Cousin Will' on us, like they're 'The Parsnip Family,' or something? _

_I bet they're not related at all, or l-like . . . oh! Maybe she's a part of this whole royalty . . . scandal! _

_Maybe she's her long lost royal sister, instead, or . . . I-I don't know!_

_But I do know she so has to be connected, somehow, because she was way too clingy with Will. . . . _

_Maybe The King sent her over here to be like, Will's pr . . . ugh . . . so hard to keep saying that word in relation to Will, I'm sorry. . . ._

_Anyway, her . . . princess tutor or whatever, I was trying to say, or maybe she was the one who revealed this epic family secret to Will in the first place. . . ._

_I cannot wait to see them both, again, so I can fully get to the bottom of absolutely everything!_

_But, yeah, so like I said, Will just loses it, the rest of her marbles, seemed like to me, and just rudely rails into me! _

_I mean, she just lets out this torrent of harshness my way, just because I wanted to know what was her deal lately!_

_Totally!_

_She says to me, all snooty like, too, 'You wanna know what my "drama" is, Cornelia? __Okay!__ I'll tell you! I am __so__ damned sick and __tired__ of all of the nosy questions I keep getting - From __everyone! __I get enough of them from my mother, and now my annoying__ uncle__, and so I don't need them from __you!__Especially__ not from you!'_

_And oh, no, she didn't want to stop just there, either! _

_Before anyone could have even taken another breath, let alone, speak, she dives right back in with the whole sympathy angle! _

_I'm like, I'm so sure that after suddenly breathing fire toward one of your friends, who was only concerned about your unusual behavior as of late, that people are going to be all, 'Aww, it's okay, Will! Poor baby!'_

_Think again, there!_

_But she still tried to lay it on thick, anyway, by whining, like, 'My life is so __unbelievably __chaotic and unrecognizable right now that I don't need to constantly be bombarded by your damned __inquiries__ any time you __see __me in person, or __online!__ Like it's __such__ a freaking crime, as you'd put it, to behave differently!'_

_And then she just . . . screeches again, before storming off to class before any of us could have stopped her, although it's not like I personally would have, anyway._

_Can you believe that girl? _

_And here I was feeling worried about her, like the rest of us, because she's just been . . . off, lately, not really hanging out with us too much and more on the quiet side again, more than ever, the last few weeks, and wham! _

_She finally decides to snap out of it, just in time to bite my head clean off!_

_Well, that's the last time I attempt to reach out to anyone . . . okay, so maybe not really, since I'm not heartless, after all._

_But it will definitely be a while before I warm up to Will like that, anyway, even if it turns out that all of this is the reason for her rude behavior. . . ._

_So, after that psychotic display, my recently returned good mood was completely shot the rest of the day, with poor Caleb doing his best to cheer me up all over again, but to no avail._

_You know how I am about disrespect, Elyon, and that was some major disrespect floated my way, for absolutely no reason at all . . . and yeah, I can admit it to you, I was hurt by it. . . . I was. _

_But there was zero chance of me letting it show, no way!_

_So I just ended up handling it the way I usually do. _

_Yep, you guessed right: My 'Super Freeze.'_

_Since we all usually sit at lunch together, I made absolutely sure that no seats were left for Will once she showed up at lunchtime later on in the day, which Taranee hadn't been too thrilled about and let me know . . . but I didn't see her rushing to be at her Bestie's side, either._

_So, clearly, I wasn't the only one feeling complete and utter shock over our 'fearless leader's' earlier antics._

_Even Caleb, too, though, ended up giving me a bit of hard time for icing Will like that, which really caught me off guard and made me feel even more lousy. . . ._

_I mean, she yells at me, and I'm getting grief for it, even from my boyfriend, now, who was, just four periods earlier, doing the complete opposite?_

_This is just further proof that there is absolutely no justice in this world!_

_Because he's like, '. . . . Okay, babe, I think you've made your point, now,' after he, Taranee, and I all caught Will looking over at us and our conveniently full table with such desperation in her eyes, especially when she saw she had no choice but to plunk herself down within the 'unpopular corner' of the cafeteria . . . or 'The Point of No Return,' as the more popular people such as myself officially call it._

_Served her right, as far as I was concerned, and I more or less let both Caleb and Taranee know this, but still, my formerly charming boyfriend carried on with the needless guilt! _

_He said, 'Yeah, so you think, I guess, but maybe . . . maybe she really is just going through some major stuff, and . . . and doesn't know how to deal with it, yet. I know that I sometimes just want to be left alone to think about things . . . things I might not want to handle, without anyone hassling me about it,' which made me feel like a complete ass to hear, of course. . . ._

_He may not be one for many words a lot of the time, but my guy is pretty insightful, all the same, you know? _

_So, naturally I was immediately starting to consider his possible point, all the while also beginning to feel super paranoid that something might be up with him, now. _

_And I did ask him afterward, too, after lunch so that we'd have a bit more privacy, since I know he can get pretty embarrassed with my want to be openly mushy at times. _

_But he said that no, there wasn't anything going on, 'nothing which matters anymore, anyway,' and that he was mainly just trying to make a point, like I said. . . ._

_But . . . I don't know, Elle._

_I know what he said, but I also know him, or so I like to believe, you know? _

_What if . . . what if something really is the matter, and for whatever reason, he feels he can't confide within me? _

_I mean, I did wonder to myself why he'd left for school this morning so early for a change, according to Hay Lin when I called their house to see if he wouldn't want to ride over with me, instead. . . ._

_And then when I do find him on campus, he's sat with Will, talking about God knows what, before I interrupted them. . . ._

_Maybe that's why he was trying to convince me to lay off her? Maybe she was in the middle of telling him about what's been her damage the past several weeks._

_But since when have those two been buddy-buddy, anyway, if that was the case?_

_If anything, they're barely friends, really, when I think about it, which I do have to wonder about, as well._

_Like, do you think you're too good to get to know someone as wonderful as my Caleb, Will? _

_Pfft! Not even!_

_Well, whatever. . . ._

_Caleb did manage to make me feel a smidgen upset about lunchtime, but beyond that I wasn't budging. _

_If no one was going to care about my feelings, then I wasn't going to care about hers! . . . . At least, not for now, anyway._

_Ask me, again . . . in a month or so._

_So, then, after school comes, and I was honestly ready to just go straight home and privately sulk a bit, and skip Will's big swim meet, altogether._

_I mean, you shriek at me, and then expect me to still come and support you?_

_Chyeah! Right!_

_But, besides having 'Little Miss Bright Side' Hay Lin catch me before final period, and guilt trip me over how 'Will probably just has a lot on her mind right now, Cornelia. Today is her meet, after all . . . and I know you can understand how it feels, being fellow athletes, and everything' on me,I did also promise I'd go to support a few of my other friends who were competing today, as well._

_See how much of a saint I truly am? God. . . ._

_I'd given Taranee and Hay Lin a ride over, which . . . I don't know what the hell I was thinking doing that, since that whole drive over was like having two little versions of me on each shoulder, one good and one bad. _

_Except, instead of that being the case, it was the two of them, and both sides were pimping the halo, harp, and set of wings big time on me over getting me to let Will's outburst slide._

_This is precisely why I keep telling everyone that Will will never be as emotionally sturdy, or resilient as me, for example, because we all just seem to want to make excuses for her, and coddle her!_

_And somehow, she's still our leader. . . ._

_I just told them that, right now, the only thing I cared about was getting to the Rec Center, finding good seats, and showing my full support for the team, and that they could take that however way they wished._

_Seemed to work or whatever, because they both dropped it after that, and still sat with me - And Irma, once she showed up with a few of her own friends - once we all got there. _

_Matty-Boy was there, too, I saw, which surprised me, but only because I don't think I saw him at all today at school, and I usually do at least once per day._

_The guy's just everywhere, seems like._

_But, even though he was there, he didn't really seemed too concerned with Will and her overall progress during the meet, I did pick up on. _

_Like, he seemed as though maybe he might have been miffed at her, as well, for whatever could have been his reason. . . ._

_I would catch her peering up toward the bleachers from time to time toward us, of course, I guess to see if we were still even there, and then look his way, two rows ahead, right? _

_But he always seemed conveniently too enthralled with whatever conversation his friends were giving, or looking within the direction of the other competing teams at just the right moments._

_And I thought I could be harsh._

_It's a good thing those two have called it quits ages ago, or else it'd definitely be trouble in paradise right about now, huh?_

_Well, whatever she said or did to him, I hope Will would have an apology letter waiting for Matt soon, or else that'll be two friends she's lost. . . . Mmm, all right, so maybe not to that extreme, since neither Matt nor I ever stay mad at her for too long, anyway, but still._

_U-Ugh! _

_Just listen to me, getting all soft and forgiving about her, again! _

_I am so not done holding my grudge, thank you! _

_I still have about . . . another year or so left, maybe!_

_A-Anyway, Elyon!_

_Here comes the super juicy part, so pay close attention. . . ._

_I think we'd reached the . . . yeah, it was the 'One Hundred Yard Medley Relay' that Will was about to compete in, right, and . . . she had just finished taking her place at the starting platform._

_A-And then . . . I mean, it was honestly like something straight out of a lame soap opera, Elle . . . really._

_Because we're all sitting there, watching the competing swimmers take their mark, and were about to dive into the pool and start the race, when out of nowhere, in comes The King, a-and somehow manages to blare out at the top of his lungs, 'PRINCESS WILHELMINA! YOU __WILL__ GET DOWN FROM THERE AT __ONCE!___'__

__I'm sorry for shouting there, and if I startled you, but that's seriously how loud the man was! __

__Impressive set of lungs, I'm telling you, because I'm pretty sure everyone there heard him, no problem, even through the overall, natural commotion of the meet!__

__And like, even though this is happening, naturally, the girls and I - Well, me, anyway, I wasn't immediately thinking, 'Yeah, okay, he's totally referring to my childhood friend, the goofy redhead down there!'__

__There were hundreds of people in that recreational center, thanks, and any one of them could have also been named 'Wilhelmina.'__

__But, like, sure, a lot, if not all of us there were obviously looking his way, now, after that crazed explosion, but W-Will. . . .?__

__I couldn't see her face, since she was hunched over like the rest of the competing swimmers on the platform, that and also she naturally had her goggles on, but man if her overall reaction didn't totally give it away!__

__She immediately snaps at attention, and manages to look over at The King for like, two seconds, before crashing into the swimming pool!__

__If I wasn't feeling, at the very least, leery, I guess you could call it, by then . . . seeing Will's mom standing right beside the man like they're the best of friends, or something, just basically sealed the deal!__

__After that, geez . . . it was just absolute chaos after that! The meet was postponed, swimmers were looking confused and understandably pissed off, and everyone else were just starting to freak out and act like there was a bomb in the building, if you'll forgive me, from the way they started to scatter like ants!__

__And then, none of us even got a chance to get anywhere near Will - Yes, even me - before she was . . . f-fished out of the pool, and all these guys dressed in black swarmed her - And her mother, now that I remember it - and rushed them, and The King the hell out of there!__

__I-I mean . . . now that I'm giving myself the chance to relive the entire moment, Elyon, it . . . it seriously was pretty freaky, and totally unbelievable!__

__Everyone else may have been naturally startled and confused, sure, but the girls and I, and even Caleb, possibly, were on high alert for completely different reasons. __

__I mean, w-we could only just sit, well, stand, by that point, and watch helplessly while our fellow Guardian - Our friend, and her mother just got carded away for God only knows what reason!__

__Irma started to complain that we should have just gone ahead and used our powers to stop them, that I should have used my powers to stop them, and next you know, we're all arguing amongst ourselves over 'Shoulda, coulda, woulda's' before both Caleb, and Matt had to calm all of us down, and reminded us that there were too many people around to risk anything, anyway.__

__By then, we'd all rushed out of the Rec Center, and were scrambling toward the nearest car of ours we could get to to all pile in and try to track Will and her mom down, with me 'thanking' Irma for immediately laying the blame all on me that 'some random, government looking nut jobs just kidnapped our friend,' when Matt abruptly stops us and says that she wasn't kidnapped.__

__And, of course, we're all like, 'Come again? Were you not in there just now, and saw what happened?,' because we're pretty sure that half the town of Heatherfield just saw that! __

__'And everyone else during the five o'clock news, soon, since you know that every sporting event for our school's always video taped to later be recounted during the video morning announcements the following school day! No way that this isn't going to be passed onto every local news station available!' Hay Lin went ahead and pointed out, in between freaking.__

__But Matt was still telling us to 'relax,' and 'don't worry about her current safety, because right now Will's in the hands of one of the most well protected people on the planet. . . .'__

__At that time, I was tired of being jerked around and not getting any solid answers, so I . . . sort of pinned Matt to the side of Irma's car. . . .__

__H-Hey! I was feeling very emotionally charged in that moment, silently beating myself up for not doing something back there, but also for already caring about Will again, despite her having lashed out at me this morning!__

__And then, I started to feel bad for consciously using my Telekinetic powers against a fellow friend, a non-magical one, at that, for technically no reason!__

__That, and everyone's immediately like, 'Cornelia, no! Ohhh, my God, let him go!', blah blah, on me about it . . . I'm like, 'Well, what? Do you want to get to the bottom of all of this, or not?' . . . Irma's mainly whinging about how 'it just had to be my car you'd use to do this' . . . and then Matt's groaning in so called pain and pleading for me to let him go.__

__I'm so sure I'd ever use excessive force upon the guy, or anyone else I actually liked, thanks!__

__But I let him have his crybaby fest, anyway, and let him go before apologizing, and Taranee begged him to tell us what he knew.__

__And, after rubbing at his chest and back for a bit, giving me a big ol' frown of disapproval, like that was going to do something to me, he goes, 'The reason Will and her mom got . . . taken, I guess, was because that dude who'd done so was . . . was King Elisud of Marsily. . . . Turns out that he's Will's mom's kid brother, or something like that, and that . . . well, both she and Will are princesses for it. . . .'__

__I honestly felt my knees go weak, then, Elyon.__

__No, really.__

__At first, I didn't want to believe him. __

__In a normal life, who would?__

__But then, I'm thinking to myself, 'When, in the last three and a half years has your life ever been normal, Cornelia?', and I found myself remembering how I felt when I first found out that you were also a princess. . . .__

__A princess from another realm.__

__I mean, I know it was virtually impossible for any of us to have known in all that time, of course, but for me? __

__I was, I-I am your best friend, and I didn't have a clue.__

__And now, again, I find myself not having a clue about another one of my close friends!__

__It was, it still is pretty overwhelming to think about . . . but then, the more I thought about it at that moment, the more angry I became.__

__Why?__

__Because!__

__At least with you, neither one of us knew anything about it!__

__But there was no way that Will couldn't have known even one little tidbit about it! __

__I'm so sure her mom wouldn't have passed mention to her 'rich uncle' over the years, o-or that Will wouldn't have come across some old photographs of Miss Vandom dressed as a so called princess, through the wondrous powers of the Internet!__

__I totally let Matt have it after that.__

__Well, I let Will have it, but through Matt, since he was the closest thing I had at that time to getting at her about all of this.__

__But at least I wasn't the only one to feel complete and utter shock over the supposed revelation, so no one really gave me too much grief about my rants . . . well, except the occasional, buffering words from Hay Lin and Taranee, of course.__

__Still.__

__Each of us were honestly taking the denial route concerning all of this, even though, yeah, fine, having The King show up, at some random high school's swim meet, out of the blue and all was a bit much to readily dismiss. __

__And, of course, specifically going after Will and Will's mom, thereafter.__

__So we all were asking the smart, righteous questions of 'how long?', 'Since when?', 'Why didn't Will tell us anything about it?' and, one of my personal favorites, 'How is it that you know about this before any one of us did?' to a now completely flabbergasted Matt.__

__And even though he really did do his best to try to answer as many of our inquiries as he could, it was clear, by the end of it, that he really didn't know all that much more than we had by that point.__

__He said he could only tell us what he, himself, had learned, which was only a few days ago, actually, at least. __

__He said that the only reason he knew at all, and before us, was because he had gone to check on Will while she was still sick with her cold the other day, and had missed school for it.__

__'I went to her loft to drop off her homework, and when I got inside, there were a bunch of . . . well, you guys just saw them, really. Those big dudes in the suits, the bodyguards. Oh, but there was also a female there, too, and . . . n-never mind. It was just this really big commotion there, like I was trespassing, or something, and everyone calling Will '"Your Royal Highness" that . . . well, it was pretty hard for her to try to sweep this one under the rug - And trust me, that's precisely what she would have done, and was going to do for the rest of you. That is, until I managed to convince her to do otherwise.'__

__And, of course, none of that still sat well for us, because Matt basically exposed Will's . . . treachery even more! __

__She wasn't even planning on letting us, her closest friends know about this! __

__Not even Taranee, her super super close friend, from the sound of things!__

__But Matt, and now, Hay Lin, are both harping again about how clearly, it was a lot for Will to take in, and that we can't be too mad at her about it.__

__Again with the making excuses and wanting to baby Will!__

__Enough is enough, you know?__

__I can't stand it. . . .__

__. . . . A-Anyway, though, Matt finished telling us all that he personally knew, or remembered about the matter. __

__About how he truly wanted, right from the beginning, for Will to come clean about it with us, and that he'd at least stressed to her the impact keeping secrets might have upon us all as Guardians, not just friends.__

__Clearly he was the one with the brains during their romantic relationship.__

__In between each taking turns feverishly text-messaging Will's cellphone and also leaving voice messages, we also learned that King Elisud was currently sticking around Heatherfield in order to . . . royally 'groom' Will, I suppose you could call it, within the ways of Royalty . . . and that he's also here because he plans to, get this, pass on the throne to her one day!__

__So, not only is Will, of all people, suddenly sporting blue blood, but she may one day tell an entire country what to do?__

__Will?__

__I-I can't handle this, anymore!__

__It's just . . . I mean, come on, here!__

__And no, I am so not jealous, or something like that!__

__I'm not!__

__It's just too surreal that this is happening again, that's all.__

__I think I'm going to . . . yeah, I think I'm going to quit this here, make a few phone calls to the others, and see if I can't find out more about all of this.__

__Because this one is definitely for the history books. __

__Hands down. . . .__

__Love You, While Utterly Dismayed,__

__Cor - Oh, wait a sec!__

__I totally just realized something! __

__Sprita!__

__She's the 'female' Matt was going on about! __

__Has to be! __

__Duh, Cornelia, come on!__

__Which means like . . . then maybe she's probably actually Will's new guardian, o-or bodyguard or somebody important like that, like those men at the meet! __

__That's why she suddenly popped up out of nowhere like that, and followed Will wherever she went!__

__Ohh, it so makes much more sense! Well . . . about as much sense something like this can make right now, anyway.__

__O-Okay, now I'm going, going to gather more information, make those billions of phone calls, and then get back to you with a much more informed update!__

__Still Love You, While Still Utterly Dismayed,__

__Cornelia."__

_**- End of Chapter Seven**_

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N. Chaos has ensued within Cornelia's life, now, yay! Game on. LoL I'm still rather enjoying 'ping-ponging' between Will's perspective about all of this, and now, Cornelia's, as well. I wonder what 'insightful' moments we'd get for Hay Lin and the others, though? Well, I know I'm not writing that one. Getting to be tough trying to finish these two, as it is. LoL =**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the beginning of Corny's brain melting, before we continue 'watching' it happen within her next audio update! HeHe Please to be reviewing and, of course, as always, thankies for the ongoing support, My Lovelies!)**


End file.
